3 dias de supervivencia
by Sw3eT PrInC3Ss
Summary: kakashi les da una mision al aquipo 7. pero no estan solos. tienen ke permanecer 3 dias en el boske. muchas sorpresas y romances. sasusaku, nejiten, shikaino, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

_**Keys:**_

_**Personaje: lo que dice el personaje.**_

_**MAYUSCULAS cuando los personajes gritan o hablan con un tono de voz exagerado o más alto. (xD)**_

_**(Intervenciones mías)**_

_**((Intervenciones de mi inner xD))**_

_**-narraciones mías-**_

……………………………_**.. Cambio de ambiente, personajes o día.**_

"_**3 días de supervivencia juntos"**_

_**Capitulo 1: el día en que todo comenzó.**_

Este era un día como cualquiera en la bella y pacifica villa de konoha, para todos menos para nuestros tres protagonistas (mejor dicho cuatro, aunque como es tradición, el cuarto todavia no llegaba)

Naruto: otra vez… otra vez… porke otra vez…

Sakura: ya basta, estoy aburrida de oírte decir todo el rato "otra vez, otra vez, otra vez" (empieza a desesperarse) ¡¡¡si sabes ke siempre pasa lo MISMO Y KE ESTO NO VA A CAMBIAR JAMAAAAAAAAAAASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ya gritando: siempre llega tarde!!!!-

Sasuke: _vaya, tanto escándalo hacen, no pueden esperarlo con la boca cerrada. _Hmp.

Naruto: y a ti ke te pasa baka, nadie te pidió la opinión –susurrando- si se le puede llamar opinión a eso…

Sasuke: no te hagas el gallito, te oí fuerte y claro.

Sakura: hay no por favor, otra vez no. Ya basta dejen de pelear!!

¿?: Yo!

Sakura y naruto: llega tarde.

Kakashi: . Siiii, esss keee… emmmm..Ya saben mmm…_mierda, me pillaron desprevenido._

Sasuke: hmp, ya basta (siempre tan serio) ((inner: Kyaaaa!! Es tan hermoso . )) (no te propases ¬.¬U) para ke nos llamaste.

Kakashi: ah, si eso era. Se me había olvidado. (La edad lo tiene asi xD) ((¬.¬)) les tengo una nueva forma de entrenamiento, ah y Sasuke, tenme un poco mas de respeto y dime uds.

Sakura: nani??

Sasuke: a ke te refieres con "nueva forma de entrenamiento".

Kakashi: ya te lo advertí. A eso voy. Tendrán ke entrenar con Ino, shikamaru, tenten y neji, ya que… - es interrumpido-

Naruto: (tan escandaloso como siempre) NANI!! Porke?? Y sus equipos?? Y sus senseis?? AUCH! –Recibe un golpe de parte de sakura-

Sakura: si no interrumpieras podríamos saber la razon uú.

Kakashi: gracias sakura. Ejem. La razon es que Gai sensei y lee se fueron a una misión muy importante y asuma quiso que chouji los acompañara para que se hiciera mas fuerte, pero quiso supervisarlo y lo acompaño. Esa es la razon. (No se me ocurría nada más para echarlos, al fin y al cabo… quien quiere en el fic a un escandaloso y un obsesivo por las frituras??)

Naruto: no me parece una razon "razonable".

Kakashi: - sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de naruto- están todos de acuerdo??

Naruto: no, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Kakashi: bueno, todos excepto naruto. Están de acuerdo??

Sakura: si (inner sakura: kyaa! Neji y shikamaru AAAAAAA ke emoción) _que!!? Como puedes pensar eso. El único que me interesa es sasuke y lo sabes!_ (inner sakura: pero siempre es bueno variar xD) _no, no y no. Solo Sasuke. _(Inner sakura: como sea. Igual la haré cambiar de opinión jia jia jia)

Sasuke: hmp. (Aunque ud. no lo crea… eso significa un si.)

Kakashi: bien, entonces todos de acuerdo!!

Naruto: yo no!

Kakashi: bien, vamos

Naruto: dattebayoo!! No estoy de acuerdo!!!

Y asi nuestros personajes se dirigieron al bosque mas cercano (me parezco al narrador de pokemon xD)

……………………………………

Y en el bosque…

Shika: que problemático.

Ino: y donde estarán, kakashi-sensei nos dijo que estarían aquí en menos de una hora.

Shika: y tu le creíste…

Neji: que yo sepa, no es muy conocido por su puntualidad.

Tenten: -tratando de alegrar el ambiente- vaya, entonces esto es lo que tiene que soportar el equipo 7 todos los días de entrenamiento nnU

Y apareciendo con un glorioso poof… démosle la bienvenida al equipo 7!!! (Ahora parezco animadora da televisión) ((Vaya, eres multifuncional, por fin sirves para algo. Jajaja)) (¬.¬) ((nnU))

Kakashi: yo! .

Ino: grr, hasta que por fin aparecen.

Neji: bien, a entrenar. _Hace tiempo que no veía a sakura, en realidad esta hermosa._

Sakura: _que pasa porke neji me mira tanto. Mejor dicho, desde cuando que me mira??_

Sasuke, algo celoso (aunke no lo kiera reconocer. xD): si, empecemos de una vez.

Ino: Sasuke-kun –dándole un abrazo- (vaya que me cae mal, pero aun asi démosle una oportunidad) entrenaremos juntos, por fin NUESTRO sueño se hizo realidad!!

Todos (aunque algunos solo lo pensaron para no se tan desubicados. Ejemplo: neji, kakashi): NUESTRO!!!

Sasuke: y dime algo, desde cuando a sido "nuestro" sueño??

Shika: _vaya, que problemático, parece ke tendré ke echarles agua._ Bueno, ya vasta de tanto amor y comencemos.

Naruto (ke a decir verdad hace rato ke no lo dejaba hablar): dattebayoo! Comencemos!!

Sakura: pues por lo visto ya volviste a la normalidad naruto.

Naruto: no, aun estoy enfadado, pero kiero entrenar!!! (Solo imagínenselo, ya esta gritando)

Shika: ke problemático.

Kakashi: bueno, eso es todo, me voy adiós.- y desapareció con un poof.

Todos: O.O

Sakura: que… fue… eso…

Tenten: ya… se fue??

Ino: ke?? No puede ser, no se supone que iba a entrenarnos. Ke responsable (para los atolondrados, es un sarcasmo)

Shika: miren, ha dejado algo.

Tenten: es una carta, veamos ke dice.

Y asi, neji tomo la carta y comenzó a leer:

"yo!

Lo siento chicos, pero a decir verdad, esta era una misión. Tienen que sobrevivir juntos en este bosque durante 3 días. Sin peleas, armas, ni cosa por el estilo. Como comida por ejemplo. Tienen que buscarse todo Uds. Solos.

Y mientras están leyendo esto, yo estoy en la villa leyendo uno de mis sagrados icha, icha paradaise.

PD: los espero a todos vivos en 3 días más, contando de mañana.

Bueno, eso que yo recuerde. (En realidad la memoria le falla.) ((Igual que ALGUIEN a quien conozco)

Adiós.

Kakashi-sensei"

Neji: grrrrr ese maldito sensei, me imaginé que esto no era bueno.

Ino: y mas encima el muy cobarde se fue sin decirnos una palabra para que no le hiciéramos nada. Lo detesto.

Sakura: ya calma. Al fin y al cabo un poco raro todo, pero aun asi es una misión.

Sasuke: hmp, sakura tiene razon (ke?, Sasuke dándole la razon a sakura. Creo ke cuando escribí eso tenia fiebre) ((no, en realidad venías llegando de una fiesta)) (a, si verdad, estuvo tan buena y…) ((ejem. Creo que los demás quieren seguir leyendo la historia)) (ah, si, cierto. Sorry .) será mejor que empecemos a buscar comida y cosas para pasar la noche.

Ino y sakura: _que? Pasar la noche con sasuke… Kyaaaa ke emoción!!!_

Naruto: si, mejor hagámosle caso al baka este.

Sasuke: ¬ ¬

Y asi, todos se pusieron en acción. Las chicas fueron a buscar comida y los chikos a buscar cosas con que armar algo para poder dormir.

…………………………

Y con los chicos

Naruto: y ke me dicen, alguno de Uds. Tiene novia??

Sasuke: no es el momento usuratonkashi.

Naruto: lo dices porque entre nos, tu eres el que esta mas solo.

Neji: por que, acaso tu tienes novia??

Naruto: no, pero tengo a alguien en la mira, y creo que la tengo loca (perdón por el termino tan chileno, pero no se me ocurrió otro. Jiji. Por cierto, soy de chile y un saludito a todas mis compatriotas)

Shika: y quien es, sakura??

Naruto: bueno, aparte de sakura. Es Hinata.

Neji, con cara de odio: ke! Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo, no vaya a ser que la estupidez sea contagiosa.

Naruto: y a ti eso que te importa, tu no estas con tenten??

Neji: - levemente sonrojado- bueno, exactamente no somos novios, pero…

Naruto: pero han tenido sus momentos de pasión.

Neji: si, eee kiero decir noooooo, claro que no idiota.

Shika: entonces…explícate porque no te entendemos.

Neji: bueno en todo caso eso a Uds. No les concierne –y se dio vuelta para seguir buscando quizás que cosa (aunque yo creo que lo hizo para que no vieran lo sonrojado que estaba)-

Sasuke: ya basta con el temita si?

Neji: porke, acaso hay alguien celoso ya que nadie lo quiere.

Sasuke: claro que no, además si fuera por eso tengo a la babosa (recuerden este momento, ya que sale en reiteradas partes) de Ino y la terca de sakura detrás de mí.

Shika: perdóname, pero la babosa es mía y de nadie mas.

Naruto: pero pensé que no estabas interesado en ella.

Shika: cállate naruto, esss… difícil de explicar… ess…… problemático.

Neji: entonces te keda sakura, que por cierto no esta nada mal. Será mejor que te des prisa o te la podrían quitar, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke, un poco furioso y un poco colorado: ya lo dije, basta con todo esto. El tema se cierra aquí y punto. –y se fue a buscar "algo" a otra parte, lo que se dio por entendido de que el tema se cerraba ahí.

…………………………………

Con las chikas, en otra parte del bosque:

Ino: ya te lo dije, sasuke es mío, no tuyo.

Sakura: nadie dice que sea mío, yo solo digo que el no es de nadie. El decide con quien estar. –un poco triste- y por lo que veo, no será con ninguna de las dos.

Tenten:-algo preocupada- sakura.

Sakura: no pasa nada. Estoy bien, sigamos buscando cosas para comer, no sea que los chikos terminen enfadándose –dijo esto mientras trataba de mostrar una sonrisa que tanto ella como sus compañeras sabían que era fingida-

Tenten: _pobre sakura, vaya, que cosas digo, como si mis relaciones estuvieran muy bien, en realidad, no se porque tengo mis esperanzas puestas en neji, si todos nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que miraba a sakura cuando esta llegó u.u._

…………………………………

Y en el sitio que habian designado para acampar:

Naruto: las chikas aun no llegan. Jaja, les ganamos. Dattebayoo!!

Sasuke: ya basta naruto –y le mando un golpe en la nuca

Neji: ya bastan los dos y pongamos a armar todo para cuando lleguen.

Shika: porke, acaso quieres impresionar a alguien???

Neji, ya bastante sonrojado: empecemos Y CON LA BOCA CERRADA.

Sasuke: hmp.

Y asi pasó el tiempo, los meses, los años y las chicas nunca llegaron al lugar de encuentro. Despues de muchos años, se dieron cuenta de que se las habian comido unos lobos feroces (la familia de kiba. xD. Noo, solo era una bromita, si el es tan cute. Kyaaaa) ((ahora te gusta el chico perro??)) (Y eso te importa acaso?? Es cosa mía) ((solo preguntaba ¬.¬))

Fin.

Noooooo. Era una bromita jijiji, no soy kien para matarlas. (Aunque no me arrepentiría de matar a Temari, esa tía si que me cae mal la odio con todo mí ser, mi corazón, mis pulmones, mi hígado, y too lo que me quea por dentro) ((Ya, que vas a asustar a nuestros leyentes)) (Acabas de inventar esa palabra verdad??) ((No, ya existía, es básico… tu leyente, yo leyente, el leyente y too lo demás. Incluso hay una teoría… se llama "la teoría del leyente")) (no le crean mucho, en realidad no le crean nada)

Bueno, siguiendo con mi espectacular narración. Ahora si que si.

Y pasaron las horas y las chicas aun no llegaban:

Naruto: hemos esperado como 30 horas y aun no llegan.

Shika: sabes que el día solo tiene 24 horas verdad?

Neji: a demás solo han pasado 2 horas.

Naruto: pero ya tenemos todo armado desde hace mucho rato y además -le suenan las tripas (xD)- tengo hambre.

Shika: -tratando de ser lo mas social posible (es un gran esfuerzo para el, creanme)- tu que opinas Sasuke??

Sasuke: hmp. -que expresivo- (sarcasmo)

Shika: grrrrr, ya basta, he tratado de controlar la situación todo este rato, pero este hijo de m$&! Me saca de mis casillas.

Sasuke: a kien llamas hijo de m$&! Perezoso de $&!.

Y recién llegando…

Ino: vaya, que fuerte. Por fin te dijeron la verdad no, Shika.

Naruto: dattebayoo, por fin llegaron, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sakura: pues yo te veo bien vivito que digamos.

Naruto: sakura-chan, que bueno que llegas, que me trajiste para comer?

Sakura: solo por eso me esperabas tanto uú

Naruto: bueno, en parte.

Sakura: -susurrando- no se porque, pero hay veces en que me siento utilizada uú

Ino: pero comamos, que yo también estoy desfalleciendo del hambre.

Sakura: y con lo cerda que estas.

Ino: te oí frentuda. Mira quien habla de cerdas.

Chicos: -en susurro- a decir verdad tu estas mucho mas gorda. (También se repite despues, pero sigan leyendo "leyentes"… me termino gustando la palabrita saben??)

Ino: uú gracias por la critica constructiva.

Tenten: mejor comamos si?

Despues de comer, aunque mejor dicho despues de cenar, ya que era muy tarde y ya estaba oscuro todos se prepararon para dormir:

Tenten: bueno, a dormir se ha dicho, las chicas a un lado y los chicos al otro para que no surjan problemas ni malentendidos. Todos de acuerdo??

Naruto: yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Tenten: todos menos naruto de acuerdo??

Todos: Siiii

Tenten: OK. Que bueno que nos entendemos.

Naruto: no se porque pero siento que nadie respeta mi opinión.

Y todos dormían profundamente, excepto una persona.

Sakura: (quien mas que ella podria ser pos) _no se porque me cuesta tanto dormir, será que estoy nerviosa, pero porque habría de estarlo. Mejor me levanto, camino un poco y quizás asi se me despeje la mente y pueda volver a dormir. Sip eso haré._

Y asi, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, pero nada, no tenia sueño. Se subió a un árbol para apreciar la vista de noche, aun no tenia sueño. De hecho, vio algo moverse, tenía miedo, por lo que se sintió más despierta de lo que estaba antes.

Sakura: quien será?? Debo ir a ver, pero, tengo miedo. Por la silueta, no se parece a nadie del grupo, y por el cabello no se sabe si es hombre o mujer, aunque muy alto no es, de hecho, es mas o menos de mi estatura. Ya se, cuando venga para acá, y se ubique justo debajo del árbol, saltare sobre el.

Y todo ocurrió tal y como ella esperaba. La persona desconocida se quedo parada justo debajo del árbol, pero sintió de arriba suyo un ruido, por lo que justo cuando se disponía a mirar hacia el árbol, vio como caía alguien sobre el.

Sakura: Kyaaaa. Te tengooooo! – Y se abalanzo sobre el extraño-

¿?: Auch, pero sakura que haces.

Sakura: que!!, neji. Ups, perdona, es que pensé que era un extraño.

Neji; ja, claro. Ya puedes bajarte de encima mío, o crees que quiero jugar al caballito??

Sakura: emmm, si??

Neji: hablo en serio.

Sakura: lo siento, de veras, pero es que…

Fue interrumpida, ya que neji le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos (el índice, para ser más exactos). La miraba fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear (Kyaaaa que sexy!!!) ((Lo siento, creo que desde aki tendré que escribir yo, ya que la autora se nos ha desmayado por calentona))

((Y sigamos con la historia, pero de aki en adelante escrita por mí, la inner.)) Entonces neji, que por cierto estaba harto caliente, se aprovecho de la pobre sakura y se la violo y quedo embarazada de 9 hyugas de ojitos blancos.

(Kyaaaa, ke te crees, asi no va la historia…)

Un narrador colado que encontramos en el camino: Historia interrumpida por una "pequeña" pelea entre la autora y su inner. Lo que llamamos una pelea mental.

Ejem. Y continuemos con el fic ahora que mi inner se controlo y yo estoy estable. .

Entonces, neji la miraba fijamente, con esas miradas que matan ((o desmayan)) a cualquiera. Y sakura era una de esas cualkieras.

Neji: sakura, lo siento pero… no puedo resistirlo mas.

Sakura: adelante, no importa (y que paso con su lealtad hacia Sasuke??)

Y asi, lentamente, neji se acercaba mas y mas hacia sakura, poniéndola nerviosa e indecisa. Cada segundo en que tardaba, le dejaba tiempo para pensar en todo eso e incluso en arrepentirse de lo que iba a pasar si asi lo quería.

Pero no lo hizo, no se arrepintió. Y neji se pudo dar cuenta de eso, por lo que no dudo más y la beso. Apasionadamente, como siempre espero hacerlo, con ternura, con cuidado con amor. Sakura sintió cada uno de esos cosquilleos que se le hacían por dentro. Pero sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los dos, tuvieron que separarse. Ya que sin esperarlo, tenían una compañía un poco inesperada y algo celosa.

¿?: Vaya, que bonito, nunca pensé en encontrarlos asi.

Sakura: que!!? Sasuke, pero… como… cuando… porke.

Sasuke: sentí unos ruidos y me levante a ver que era, ahora mismo, por que pensé que podia ser un extraño y me preocupe. Pero creo que fue en vano. Que la sigan pasando bien, adiós.

Sakura y neji: O.O

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**3 días de supervivencia juntos"**_

_**Capitulo 2: dame una oportunidad.**_

DIA 1:

Al otro día, ya estaban todos despiertos. Y que paso con sakura y neji? Se preguntaran Uds. Pues aquí les va la respuesta.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Sasuke: adiós…**_

_**Sakura y neji: O.O**_

_**Sakura: espera Sasuke.**_

_**Neji: déjalo, no vale la pena que le des explicaciones, si fuera más hombrecito y afrontara su realidad, el mismo se quedaría a esperar alguna explicación, pero como es, no querrá oírte. Será mejor que no vayamos a dormir, para no armar más problemas.**_

_**Sakura: si, tienes razon, disculpa neji. Una pregunta antes. Tu crees que Sasuke estaba celoso??**_

_**Neji: no lo creo… lo se. Se le notaba, y quien no, si eres una chica tan bonita. Dulces sueños.**_

_**End flash back**_

En el desayuno todo fue un poco extraño, ninguno de los tres hablaba, solo se veían constantes miradas entre neji y sakura y una cara que no se la soportaba nadie al pobre de Sasuke.

Naruto: vaya baka, que cara mas larga, que acaso no dormiste bien anoche??

Sasuke: eso a ti no te importa Dobe.

Neji: no tienes para que ser tan agresivo, nadie tiene la culpa de que no estés de buen humor.- dijo esto un una sonrisa maquiavélica, como diciéndole ja, te gané-

Shika: que problemático.

Sakura: era mejor cuando estaban todos callados.

Sasuke: a ti nadie te pidió la opinión, pero por lo visto eres buena para enredarte donde no te llaman. (Uuu) –Y dicho esto se levanto y se alejo del resto-

Naruto: pero que le pasa a ese baka, tiene un humor de perros.

Sakura prefirió guardar silencio. Y asi estuvo durante el resto de la mañana y el mediodía. Claro que no pasaba desapercibida.

Ino: que te ocurre frentuda, te ves algo deprimida. Acaso es por lo que te dijo Sasuke. Pero si sabes que nunca nos ha tratado muy bien que digamos.

Sakura: no Ino, no es eso es… ha, olvídalo, no es nada, me voy a dar una vuelta.

En el momento en ke sakura se iba aparece shikamaru.

Shika: que le ocurre a la Haruno, se ve algo triste.

Ino: si, pero no me lo kiere decir. Algo me oculta y no lo kiere decir.

Shika: ke problemático.

Ino: lo peor de todo es ke presiento que Sasuke y neji tienen algo que ver en todo esto.

Shika: ke problemático.

Ino: shika, tu estarás siempre a mi lado verdad??

Shika: que proble… queeh… ummm… c-claro… supongo (vaya que se nos puso nervioso el Nara)

Ino: gracias. –y dicho esto le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue muy bien recibido por parte del chico.

………………………

En otra parte del bosque.

Tenten: entonces no piensas decirme que fue lo que ocurrió anoche?? (Que copu)

Neji: ya te lo dije, solo fui a caminar y punto.

Tenten: no me mientas, te sentí llegar, y vi que… venias con sakura. Muy afectuosos a mi parecer.

Neji: tonterías, porke, estas celosa acaso??

Tenten: claro que n… _ya basta estoy aburrida de ocultarlo tanto tiempo._ Claro que me pone celosa y… _algo triste también_. Neji yo… te tengo un gran afecto, pero no solo como compañeros de equipo, si no que como persona, como amigo, como un gran amigo.- ya no se aguanto mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Neji: tenten yo…

Tenten: no, no importa, no digas nada. No necesito tu consuelo para hacerme sentir mejor, solo empeoraría las cosas. No importa.

Sin mas que decir, se alejo dejando solo a neji, quien esperó hasta que su compañera estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para decir.

Neji: en realidad no sabes lo importante que eres para mi… yo te… te amo. (Ahh que lindo… se imaginan a neji asi?? Aprovechen que lo puse como un personaje sentimental… pero no tanto!!)

Pero esas palabras solo sirvieron para que el viento se las llevara, ya que la chika estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder oírlas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura: naruto, tu crees que yo soy entrometida??

Naruto: de donde sacas esas estupideces… ha, ya se… fue por lo que te dijo ese baka cierto??

Sakura: Ohh no, claro que no. Crees que soy una vulgar, niña tonta cualquiera??

Naruto: O.O… porke me preguntas esas cosas???

Sakura: solo… respóndeme

Naruto: bueno, por lo que yo se… no, no lo eres.

Sakura: mira naruto, yo… ya no soy la misma que conocías antes, ya no soy esa niña de antes.

Naruto: claro que no sakura-chan, ya tienes 16 años, claro que ya no eres la misma de antes.

Sakura: no me refiero a la edad naruto. Yo… he cambiado bastante mi forma de ser y de comportarme. En realidad, hay muchas cosas que nunca te he dicho.

Naruto: jajaja, pero que tonterías dices sakura, a demás, yo también te he ocultado algo. Sabes? Estoy enamorado.

Sakura: O.O _hay, como se lo digo, se que me va a decir que esta enamorado de mi, pero yo solo lo quiero como un amigo. Que le digo?? _Mira naruto, se que esto es complicado para los dos… y quizás te duela un poco pero yo no…

Naruto: si, tienes razon es complicado, pero aun asi te lo voy a decir.

Sakura: no naruto, no tienes para que, créeme. Las cosas son mejores asi…

Naruto: mira sakura, estoy enamorado de alguien que siempre a estado cerca mío, aunque nadie se de cuenta, ni siquiera yo (si será despistado el pobre). Y por eso es que me di cuenta de que es muy especial para mi… sakura yo… estoy enamorado de…

Sakura: enserio naruto, esto no es necesario. Ya se que estas enamorado de m… -es interrumpida-

Naruto: es Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Sakura: O.O NANI?? PLOP.

Naruto : sakura... estas bien ??

Sakura se desmaya. (En realidad no se esperaban eso verdad??) ((Pues yo creo ke si ¬¬)) (¬¬) y naruto la lleva hacia el campamento (por asi decirle, bueno ya me entienden, es el lugar donde habian decidido quedarse. Que desde ahora en adelante se le dirá campamento).

……………………………………………………………

En el campamento:

Sasuke:_ demonios, que pretende kakashi-sensei que hagamos estos 3 días aquí. Ya estoy aburrido._

¿?: Vaya, miren quien esta aquí.

Sasuke: que quieres, acaso vienes a fastidiarme de nuevo… neji Hyuuga.

Neji: claro que no Sasuke, en realidad queria decirte que… lo siento (o.0 pidiendo disculpas??), por querer quitarte a sakura, pero no te preocupes, venia a decirte que te la devuelvo. Me di cuenta de los verdaderos sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, y créeme, no es precisamente que estoy enamorado ni nada de eso, solo es… una gran persona.

Sasuke: que?! Como te atreves maldito, o sea que solamente la utilizaste?? Como pudiste haber caído tan bajo Hyuuga!!!.

Neji: vaya, vaya. No se te hace un poco familiar?? Mira quien habla, Uchiha. El que nunca la tomo en cuenta diciéndole que solo era un fastidio, que te fuiste por 3 años a buscar una absurda venganza que ni siquiera conseguiste y que mas encima vuelves como si nada esperando que todos te aguantemos de nuevo… sobre todo ella.

¿?: Ella?? De quien hablan?? –Se ve a un alegre naruto con una atontada sakura entre sus brazos-

Sasuke: hmp. Dobe.

Neji: bueno, por lo visto el tema se cierra aquí no?. Te salvaste esta vez Sasuke.

Sasuke: -sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de neji, pero aun asi con la cara hervida en rabia, dirige la mirada hacia los brazos de naruto- que le ocurrió??

Naruto: nada, se desmayo… aunque todavia no me explico porke

Neji: que fue lo que le hiciste o dijiste exactamente??

Naruto: nada, solo le confesé que estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Neji y Sasuke: ¬///¬ vaya.

Neji: ya te lo advertí desgraciado, le tocas un pelo y yo te juro y te rejuro que te mato frente a ella (Hinata) si es necesario.

Sasuke: ¬///¬.

Los tres se dan vuelta al oír a lo lejos una voz un tanto aguda (imaginen de quien es)

¿?: Jajaja (la risa es como la de la titi porsi) ((pobrecita, los chileno que ven casado con hijos la entienden)) (soy seca). Eres una tonta, no tienes de que preocuparte. Solo tienes que abalanzarte sobre el y listo, caerá rendido a tus pies, y si andas con una mini seria mucho mejor. Jajaja

Neji, naruto (con sakura en los brazos) y Sasuke: o///o

Naruto: de… que hablan exactamente.

Tenten: Ups. De nada, Jiji nñU. _Uy esa chillona de Ino, me las va a pagar_ uú

Ino: UPS. No sabía que estaban aquí.

Sakura: -un poco adormilada- ummm, que… que Pas, donde estoy?

Naruto: waaaaa. –Gritó, mientras dejaba caer a sakura al suelo-

Neji: pero que te pasa idiota.

Naruto: es que me asusté, de repente se despertó.

Tenten: y que, acaso esperabas que te avisara para despertar!!

Sakura: -en el suelo- auch, NARUTOOOOOOOO!!! Eres un bakaaa!!!

Ino: vaya que si callo fuerte la frentuda .

Sakura: tu cállate cerda. Pero… que paso??

Naruto: bueno, estábamos conversando y de pronto te desmayaste, asi que te traje hacia acá.

Sakura: aps, ya veo.

Sasuke: hmp. Tengo hambre.

Todos: PLOP (en otras palabras caída tipo anime, pero prefiero utilizar el PLOP, ya que es mas corto .) ((si hasta para eso eres floja uú)) (P)

En realidad, todos tenían hambre. Asi que se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo y comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que:

Naruto: dattebayoo. Que es esto. Puaj, sabe horrible.

Sakura: pues pregúntaselo a la que lo preparo.

Ino: que tienes contra mi comida. Lo siento, pero si no se han dado cuenta, estamos en un boske, si, asi es como escucharon un bosque. Y lo único que hay para comer son unas frutas silvestres y las hojas de los árboles, asi que menos alboroto y coman de una vez.

Neji: y… no me digas que mezclaste las frutas con las hojas.

Ino: si, asi es.

Todos: o.0 o, p. Puaj, que asco.

Neji: como se te ocurre hacer una estupidez semejante.

Naruto: pobre para el que se case contigo. No soportaría que me cocinaras todos los días estas porquerías. Te compadezco shikamaru.

Shika: ah, que, como pero si yo no pienso… _Que problemático, mejor no digo nada._

Ino: Hum (desprecio) a quien le importan tus absurdos comentarios naruto… cierto shika??

Shika: pero yo… Aaahhhhhh -suspiro-, para que me esfuerzo.

Tenten: bueno, el que no quiera seguir comiendo, solo lo deja ahí y ya esta, se dejan de reclamos.

Todos menos Ino y shika: ahí esta mi plato.

Despues del desastroso almuerzo, nadie dijo una palabra, tenían demasiada hambre como para seguir alegando.

Naruto: dattebayoo, que hambre tengo.

Sakura: hubiera preferido que me dieras la fruta en las manos, en vez de ese revoltijo.

Ino: ya basta con el tema uú

Sasuke: hmp. – y se fue del lugar para pasear a quien sabe donde, solo sabían que se fue de árbol en árbol.

Tenten: a donde vas Sasuke??

Sasuke: aa… por ahí. Porque, quieres venir conmigo – mirando a neji con una mirada de "yo también se jugar tu mismo juego".

Tenten: -un poco sonrojada- emmm. Noooooo, claro que no… solo k-keria sa-saber.

Sasuke: hmp. –y dicho esto, desapareció.

Sakura: creo que yo también iré a dar una vuelta, estoy un poco mareada. A demás, asi quizás consiga algo para comer.

Tenten: esta bien, pero no te alejes mucho. (Se la esta dando de mamá o que??)

…………………………………………

Y en uno de los tantos árboles que había en el bosque: (porque en los bosques hay árboles no?)

Sasuke: _Sakura… pero, que mierda, que me pasa, porke pienso en ella?? Creo que debo de alejar mi mente de ella. Sip, eso haré, vamos Uchiha, concéntrate en otra cosa._

…………………………………

Cerca de donde estaba Sasuke, saltando a una gran velocidad de árbol en árbol.

Sakura: _que me pasa, por que estoy tan deprimida, me siento diferente. De verdad habré madurado un poco?? _WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Es sacada de sus pensamientos, ya que sin darse cuenta antes, salto sobre un árbol en el cual había una persona. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sakura: pe-perdón, no me di cuenta de que…SASUKE??

Sasuke: -totalmente colorado, ya que la chica había caído directo en sus brazos y por la velocidad que llevaba, hizo que este cayera sobre la rama del árbol con ella encima- ejem. N-no te pre-preocupes. –Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado para no dejar notar su sonrojo, y poniéndose mas serio- si no te importa, me duele la espalda.

Sakura: UPS, lo siento, es que no esperaba encontrarme contigo asi… tan bruscamente.

Sasuke: hmp. Yo tampoco, por algo es que me aleje del campamento.

Sakura: aun estas enojado conmigo??

Pero Sasuke no le respondió, solo se bajo del árbol y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura: _vamos chika, controla la situación, no dejes que te domine una vez mas. _Oye, te hice una pregunta, respóndela.

Sasuke: ehh? –En realidad no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de sakura- no tengo porke hacerte caso.

Sakura: _que?? _Si, pero… solo das a demostrar que eres un maleducado.

Sasuke: - se dio la vuelta para mirarla atentamente a los ojos- y??

Sakura: o///o yyy. Pues… Y… _díselo muchacha. _–Con voz firme y el ceño fruncido- y que eres un cabeza hueca, que crees que mostrando esa actitud de pocos amigos puedes obtener de todo en la vida, que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti y tu estúpida actitud Pero lo único que conseguirás será quedarte completamente solo.

(Advertencia, momento de excesivo sentimentalismo, lagrimas y momentos cebolleros) ((Advertencia: el tabaco puede producir cáncer, ministerio de salud chile.)) (Y eso que tiene que ver) (Que se yo, por lo de la advertencia, me acorde del aviso de los cigarros. Y de don miguel.)) bueno, siguiendo con el fic:

Sasuke: mas solo de lo que ya estoy??

Sakura: _vaya, esto no me lo esperaba._ Tú… no estás solo. Tienes a tu equipo y otras personas que te rodean.

Sasuke: quienes?!. Mi familia??? Amigos?? Claro que no sakura. Esa es tu vida, no la mía. Yo no tengo a nadie. Soy solo yo.

Sakura: -gritando- y que hay de mi. Acaso no soy nadie??

Sasuke: tú?, ja. No me hagas reír. Tú no significas nada para mí. (Que cruel, creo que me propase con el sentimentalismo)

Sakura: - reteniendo las lagrimas- que? Nada? Pero… pero… yo… yo TE AMO SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: _que?? Porque me siento asi. Tan débil. Vamos Sasuke, vuelve a la normalidad. _Ja, claro y lo mismo le dijiste a neji anoche, verdad??

Sakura: claro que no, claro que no. Yo… no se por que hice eso anoche, es que me deje llevar (la típica excusa xD) ((Sii, la misma que usaste tu cuando…)) (shhh. No viene al tema!! // )

Me sentía tan sola y me faltaba la compañía de alguien (zaaaa). Pero me equivoque. Neji no es esa persona a la que espero. El esta enamorado de tenten. Es… es a ti a quien yo espero y siempre esperaré Sasuke. Por que… porque –ya sin poder aguantarse mas, deja que las lagrimas se resbalen por sus mejillas- porque te amo!!! (Lo siento, me deje llevar por las emociones y la música que estoy escuchando, creo que hice a sakura muy llorona, se parece a Miki, de Marmalade boy. Para los que han visto la serie o leído el manga me entienden) ((sin interrupciones por favor ¬.¬))

Sasuke: y que quieres que haga que corra hacia ti, te de un abrazo, olvide todo lo que he hecho y lo que tengo que hacer (matar a su hermano por ejemplo) y te de las gracias por quererme tanto??

Sakura: no. se que no harías eso… porque tu no eres ese tipo de personas. Pero, solo me basta con verte sonreír de vez en cuando, y que… me-me des una oportunidad. _Eso es, ya se lo dijiste. Ahora solo esperemos la respuesta._

Sasuke: hmp. Tengo que pensarlo, ya que… por lo menos yo si pienso las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas –y la observa con esa mirada fría (y sexy) que muestra cuando esta enojado-

Sakura: esta bien. –Que por cierto ya se había bajado del árbol, comienza a caminar detrás de Sasuke-

Sasuke: una cosa mas, no… me… sigas.

Sakura: pero si vamos al mismo lugar.

Sasuke: y eso que tiene que ver. No quiero que te vean llegar conmigo. No quiero que piensen quizás que cosas de nosotros dos.

Sakura: esta bien. _Tonta, por que le respondes eso todo el rato._

Y asi, Sasuke se va tranquilamente caminando mientras que sakura se va por entremedio de los árboles un poco mas rapido eso si, para llegar antes que Sasuke.

Y al llegar al campamento:

Naruto: vaya, hasta que apareces baka, ya esta oscuro. Que hacías solo en el bosque tanto rato??

Sasuke: eso no te interesa usuratonkashi.

Tenten: otra vez no, ya se van a poner a pelear. Y tu sakura que tienes que soportar esto todos los días, te compadezco.

Sakura: estoy acostumbrada.

Ino: hace mucho frío no creen??

Tenten: asi es… chikos, porque no hacen una fogata??

Naruto: -quien se había dado por vencido de discutir con Sasuke- dattebayoo. Claro que si.

Neji: porque no?

Shika: que problemático, pero esta bien.

Sasuke: hmp. Será, no?

Tenten: ññ

Y mientras los muchachos hacían (o trataban de hacer) una fogata, las chicas preparaban la cena.

Sakura: y eso?? De donde lo sacaron??

Ino: pues de donde crees? Del cielo?? –refiriéndose a unos peces que estaban preparando para cocinarlos-

Tenten: mientras tú y Sasuke no estaban, los chicos se fueron a pescar.

Shika: el fuego esta listo.

Naruto: dattebayoo, sakura-chan. Este lo pesque especialmente para ti. –mostrando un gran y brillante pez el cual sostenía con ambas manos.

Sakura: Ohhhhh, naruto, no tenias porque. nnU al fin y al cabo, yo no como mucho.

Ino: mentirosa, por algo es que estas como estas.

Sakura: mas delgada que tu, querrás decir.

Ino: CLARO QUE NO!!!, chicos, Uds. Que opinan??

Chicos: -en susurro- a decir verdad tu estas mucho mas gorda. (Dije que se repetía)

Ino: otra vez con lo mismo!!!

Chicos: tú nos preguntaste.

Tenten: bueno, quien va a cocer el pescado??

Ino: si quieren, yo puedo hacerlo -

Todos: o.0 NOOOO.

Sakura: Jiji, no te preocupes Ino, si quieres, yo lo hago. _Con la experiencia pasada._

Todos: ufff, que alivio.

Ino: son todos unos malagradecidos.

Sakura: si… pero necesito ayuda.

Tenten: lo siento. Yo tengo que limpiar esto –refiriéndose al desastre que había dejado naruto al traer el gran pez- y tu naruto me vas a ayudar, ya que al fin y al cabo es TU desastre.

Shika: yoo… emmm. Tengo que hacer algo… por allá. - y se fue quien sabe donde-

Ino: si quieres yo te ayudo.

Sakura: jejeje, nnU nno te preocupes ya tengo un ayudante –mirando fijamente a neji y a Sasuke ya que, eran los únicos 2 que no tenían nada que hacer-

Neji y Sasuke se quedaron mirando como preguntando ¿vas tu o voy yo? Entonces empezaron a susurrarse algo que ni sakura ni Ino escuchaban.

Neji: yo no me hago ningún problema por ir, tú sabes. Pero el que quedaría mal serías tú. Acuérdate de nuestra conversación –le dijo al Uchiha mientras en sus blancos ojos se veía una mirada desafiante-

Sasuke: te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro… -despues de pensarlo algunos segundos- iré yo.

Sasuke: -en vos mas alta, dirigiéndose a sakura- ya voy, no necesito que me lo repitas.

Ino y Sakura: _NANI??? Sasuke!!!??_

Ino: esta bien, malagradecidos. –Y se fue en busca de shikamaru para decirle que ya no tenía para que esconderse ya que sakura tenía un ayudante-

Mientras que neji se iba a ayudar a tenten, ya que naruto solo estaba haciendo tiempo en vez de ayudarla, sakura y Sasuke, frente de la gran fogata solo se mantenían en silencio.

Sakura: _ya basta tonta, tienes que demostrar que has madurado, habla con el, esta es tu oportunidad, rompe el hielo y déjalo con la boca abierta. _Por que hiciste esto??

Sasuke: que cosa.

Sakura: _gran avance, por lo menos me respondió. _Esto, de estarme ayudando.

Sasuke: pues… es algo complicado, entre ese baka y yo.

Sakura: y que tiene que ver naruto en todo esto???

Sasuke: PLOP!! NO ES NARUTO!!

Sakura: Aaahhhhhh, te refieres a neji.

Sasuke: -con un leve sonrojo- si, a el.

Sakura: y que tienes contra él??, que te hizo. A parte de ser tu eterno rival.

Sasuke: no vas a entenderlo, y no me voy a dar el trabajo de decírtelo.

Sakura: _mmm. Necesito entrar en confianza con él, y esta es mi oportunidad. Aprovecha ahora que se le olvidó que esta enojado conmigo._ Sasuke…

Sasuke: creo que eso ya esta listo.

Sakura: que?? Ah?? Aaahhhhhh _que tonta, se refería al pescado, y yo poniéndome nerviosa por nada._

Sasuke: que te pasa?! Alguien te dice algo y saltas altiro.

Sakura: Jiji, lo siento, creo que estoy nerviosa.

Sasuke: nerviosa?? Y de que??

Naruto: -poniéndose en medio de los dos- ya esta listo eso, o vamos a tener que esperar a que dejen de hacer vida social.

Sakura: uú NARUTO!!!

Sasuke: hmp. Cre-creo que le fa-falta poco. –se había puesto nervioso por la repentina aparición de naruto, además de que a parte del Uzumaki, todos estaban pendientes de ellos dos y no evitaron reírse con el comentario de este.

Ya todos habian terminado de cenar, y, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ya habian entrado en confianza, por lo que empezaron a tirar las típicas bromas entre ellos.

Naruto: por fin comimos como corresponde JAJAJA (con una de sus risas huecas) ((hueca es como chillona, gritona. Para los que no entienden el idioma "flaite")) (que te crees, no es flaite hablar asi, solo es una expresión flaite es: que te pa logo, keri ke te sake la filomena y nos vamos en corta, shambalaine nomás, tirrible circumbirumbico el logo. Eso es flaite) (O.O no te conocía ese lado))

Ino: Hum, esta bien, lo admito, estaba mejor que el almuerzo.

Naruto: y sakura, te gusto mi pez??

Sakura: -con una gran y amable sonrisa- estaba delicioso naruto.

Sasuke: delicioso?? Si al final terminaste repartiéndolo.

Sakura: pero igual que tocaste un pedazo. Y no puedes negar que estaba delicioso -

Sasuke: solo tenía hambre.

Sakura: _que fastidioso _nñU _pero por lo menos esta igual que antes, creo que ya no esta enojado conmigo. Se le habrá olvidado??_

Neji: ya es hora de apagar esto y dormirnos.

Ino: -dando un gran bostezo- si, ya es tarde.

Tenten: opino lo mismo, asi que cada uno a su cama (le dicen cama, pero son unas hojas y ramas de árboles con algunas ropas puestas en el suelo, una para cada uno)

Sasuke: -apagando la fogata- yo no pienso dormir cerca del Dobe esta vez.

Shika: Ohhhhh, pobrecito. Y que te hizo ahora? –en forma de sarcasmo, como diciendo que el siempre era la victima-

Sasuke: -sin tomar en cuenta el tono de voz de shikamaru- no me deja dormir, esta toda la noche hablando y diciendo no sé que pelotudeces de que se kiere casar con no se quien y hacerlo no se donde y cosas asi. Ya no lo soporto.

Neji: te entiendo, a mi me toca dormir al otro lado de el. Por eso es que la noche pasada no pude ni dormir.

Sasuke: por eso y otras cosas no?? uú

Tenten: -celosa por el comentario- bueno, se alejan un poco de el y fin de la discusión, a dormir.

Y la noche transcurrió muy tranquila, todos estaban lo suficientemente cansados por lo que no despertaron hasta el otro día.

En realidad me gustaría decir eso… pero pasó algo que nadie se esperaba. Y como era de suponerse, a la que le toco vivir eso fue a sakura.

Sakura: _rayos, que me pasa. Por que me cuesta tanto dormir. Mejor me levanto._

Se levanto y camino hacia el mismo árbol en el que estuvo la noche anterior.

Sakura: porque vuelvo a este lugar?? Acaso estoy esperando algo??

Y ni que lo hubiera presentido, vio una sombra moverse ágilmente. (las coincidencias de la vida no??)

Sakura: ahora si, estoy totalmente segura de que no es alguien del grupo. Esta persona es más alta que el resto de nosotros. Quien será?? Que hago. Lo afronto?? O le aviso a los demás?? _Vamos sakura, eres una kunoichi, enfrenta las cosas por ti misma._

Y diciéndose esto, formulo el mismo plan que la noche pasada, esperó hasta que la persona estuviese debajo del árbol y…

Sakura: Kyaaaa!!!!

Se abalanzó sobre el desconocido, quedando en la misma posición que con neji. (Para los con memoria de corto plazo, era de caballito o en "hacha", como decimos aquí)

¿?: Pero que mierda, que ocurre.

Sakura: _definitivamente no es del grupo, su voz es diferente, mierda, que hago, tengo miedo, me gustaría que Sasuke o kakashi-sensei estuvieran aquí para protegerme, Sasuke…_

¿?: Kien eres?? Bájate de encima mío!!

Sakura: para que me mates?? Claro que no!!!

¿?: Rayos, que terca, déjame que hablemos, no pienso matarte, estoy desarmado. Si quieres revísame.

Sakura: claro que no!! Esta bien, te dejare ir, pero te juro que si te acercas a mi gritaré y mi grupo vendrá a rescatarme.

¿?: Esta bien, está bien, tienes mi palabra, ahora bájate, me duelen los hombros.

Sakura: esta bien. –y se bajo rápidamente del desconocido para quedar frente a el, sin perderle la vista ni un segundo.

¿?: Kien eres exactamente

Sakura: kien eres tú.

¿?: Yo pregunte primero.

Sakura: _mierda… ah, ya se._ Y yo pregunte después.

¿?: Que ridículo, pero esta bien, con tal de que me dejes ir lo mas rapido posible. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**3 días de supervivencia juntos"**_

_**Capitulo 3: "cambios inesperados, las cosas no son lo que parecen"**_

DIA 2:

Ino: ya es hora de levantarse!!! El desayuno esta servidoooo.

Naruto: -aun un poco dormido- tu lo preparaste??

Ino: si. Por??

Naruto: entonces no tengo hambre.

Ino: ggrrr, no podrías ser mas desubicado. Pues no lo prepare yo, fueron tenten, shika y neji. Aunque a decir verdad todavia no se porque no me dejan cocinar??

Naruto: -ya un poco mas despierto- entonces soy el único que estaba dormido??

Ino: nop, sakura y Sasuke tampoco han despertado, aunque, voy a molestar a la frentuda para que se levante muajajajajajajaja

Naruto: O.O que miedo, como sea –y se volvió a dormir-

Ino: frentuda, se está quemando el bosque, despierta!!!!

Sakura: que?? Ahh?? Llamen a los bomberos –y se levanto de un salto-

Ino: jiajiajia. Caíste redondita.

Sakura: ggrrr maldita cerda, yo te voy a hacer una pelota y te voy a lanzar al río!!!

Sasuke: que ocurre, porque tanto escándalo.

Ino: Ahh, Sasuke-kun, perdona, no queria despertarte, te veías tan lindo durmiendo…

Sasuke: si, como sea que hay para desayunar??, tengo hambre.

Tenten: pescado

Sakura: otra vez??

Neji: es eso o el experimento de Ino.

Sakura: paso, prefiero el pescado.

Ino: sabes? Por lo que me he dado cuenta No eres la única ¬.¬

Tenten: lo sentimos Ino, pero es que…

Neji: no te preocupes en darle explicaciones, que entienda que sus inventos son asquerosos.

Mientras estos tres alegaban, sakura quedo pensativa mirando hacia el horizonte (que no se donde xuxa queda, pero es para que me entiendan que quedo mirando a cierto punto lejos del lugar donde estaban)

Sakura: saben?? No tengo hambre. Voy a dar un paseo.

Tenten: que??

Ino: y ahora que le pasa a la frentuda??

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

……………………………………

Sakura: en realidad lo que vi ayer, me pareció raro.

(Siiii, a que todos querían saber que pasó la noche anterior, pues aquí tienen. Accion!! Es que estaba escuchando una cancion de britney spears esa que se llama overprotected. Pa las que la conocen. Es bakan, pero muy huekita)

_**Flash back:**_

_**¿?: Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha.**_

_**Sakura: i-Itachi u-Uchiha???**_

_**Itachi: si, eso dije. Por que me miras asi??**_

_**Sakura: tu-tu eres el hermano de Sasuke?!!**_

_**Itachi: Sasuke?? Lo conoces??**_

_**Sakura: si, claro que si. Soy sakura Haruno, su compañera de equipo.**_

_**Itachi: co-compañera?? Mierda, entonces… el esta aquí??**_

_**Sakura: si, asi es, estamos todos en una misión.**_

_**Itachi: demonios, esto se sale del plan**_

_**Sakura: plan?? Que plan??**_

_**Itachi: mira, no se porque te digo todo esto pero creo que puedo confiar en ti. Por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste, sobre todo al tarado de mi hermano menor si??**_

_**Sakura: e-esta bien pero… de que plan hablabas??**_

_**Itachi: me estaban persiguiendo, pero creo que los perdí hace mucho, pero si saben que anduve por aquí los verán a Uds. Y quizás que les podrían hacer.**_

_**Sakura: y de cuando que te preocupas por los demás y los que nos pase??**_

_**Itachi: sabes?? No todo es como lo ves, y yo no soy exactamente la persona que todos piensan que soy. Recuerda eso. Y si no te importa debo irme. Mi plan se arruino y debo cambiar todo mi viaje.**_

_**Sakura: y donde piensas ir?? A nuestra villa no puedes, ya que si pones un pie te matarían. Y tampoco puedes devolverte, porque te encontrarían y te podrían matar. Además de que serías una presa muy obvia y nos encontrarían igual**_

_**Itachi: O.o vaya, si que eres inteligente. Me serias muy útil sabes??**_

_**Sakura: ya te lo advertí, te acercas a mí y grito.**_

_**Itachi: y de que te serviría?? No estas armada, por lo que supongo que tus amigos tampoco lo están, en cambio… yo si.**_

_**Sakura: me mentiste??**_

_**Itachi: si, asi es. Pero aun asi no pienso hacerte nada. –Cambiando el tema- En realidad mi hermano es un tonto.**_

_**Sakura: y… porque dices eso??**_

_**Itachi: pues no es obvio??? Por lo visto el te gusta. Pero supongo que por su manera de ser nunca te ha tomado en cuenta… y entre nos, eres muy hermosa.**_

_**Sakura: -sonrojada- pues, pues eso es tu culpaa!!**_

_**Itachi: mi culpa?? Y porque dices eso??**_

_**Sakura: pues porque el era muy normal, y por tu culpa, por esa ridícula venganza es que no le importa nada y no tiene ningún propósito en la vida.**_

_**Itachi: mira niña, esa es culpa de el, yo no tengo nada en contra suyo, ya te lo dije, las cosas no son lo que parecen, y ahora me tengo que ir. A su debido tiempo se sabrá todo. Adiós. Y recuerda, esto es un secreto.**_

_**End flash back.**_

Sakura: Itachi, que habrá querido decir con que nada es lo que parece??

¿?: Quien??

Sakura: que!?? Sasuke, desde cuando que me estas escuchando??

Sasuke: desde que dijiste "que habrá querido decir con que nada es lo que parece??"

Sakura: estas seguro de que no oíste nada mas??

Sasuke: si pero… porque tan nerviosa?? Lo ves te sobresaltas por cualquier cosa

Sakura: no, no te preocupes.

Sasuke: no lo hacia

Sakura: nunca cambiaras cierto?? ¬///¬

Sasuke: quizás.

Sakura: pero que haces aquí??

Sasuke: eso mismo te pensaba preguntar, estas muy lejos del campamento. Te podria haber pasado algo.

Sakura: y eso te preocupa??

Sasuke: -sonrojado levemente- c-claro que no, es que me mandaron a buscarte, además todos están diciendo de que estas rara y te comportas diferente.

Sakura: y tu también crees eso??

Sasuke: algo asi.

………………………

Ya de vuelta al campamento (porsi, de vuelta, no en el campamento)

Sakura: Sasuke, que harías si vieras a tu hermano??

Sasuke: que?? Porque preguntas eso??

Sakura: solo… responde

Sasuke: pues, cobraría venganza.

Sakura: asi nada mas, sin hablar antes con el, sin querer saber lo que sucedió exactamente??

Sasuke: que voy a querer saber? Ya lo se todo. El mato a mis padres y a todo mi clan y punto.

Sakura: y que pasa si no es asi, si… las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Sasuke: con que en eso estabas pensando cuando te encontré??

Sakura: si, o sea no… o sea, no se, puede ser.

Sasuke: si, no, quizás, talvez… lo único que haces es confundirme.

Sakura: Ohhhhh, wow, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el chico prodigio (me encanta esa palabra, suena tan majestuosa) esta confundido.

Sasuke: nunca cambiaras cierto?? ¬.¬

Sakura: mmm, talvez. nn

Sasuke: quédate como estas, me gustas más asi. (Imagínenselo diciéndole eso con una de sus sonrisas sexys Kyaaaa, que hermoso)

Sakura: -se detiene, mientras Sasuke sigue caminando cuando solo quedaban unos metros para llegar al campamento-_ le- le gusto mas asi???_

Sasuke: vienes o no??

Sakura: si-si, ya voy –apurando el paso para alcanzarlo- no te importa que nos vean llegar juntos??

Sasuke: ya que… al fin y al cabo, ya nos vieron.

Sakura: que?? Aaahhhhhh??

En realidad sakura no había puesto los ojos hacia el frente, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que todos estaban pendientes de ellos dos, de cada movimiento que hacían para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos.

Naruto: (infaltable, tan prepotente como siempre ¬.¬) NANI?? Sasuke-baka aléjate de MI sakura-chan

Sakura: -gritando de mas o menos 2 metros de distancia, que era por donde ellos venían llegando- que?? Espera un momentito que no soy propiedad de nadie, ni menos tuya NARUTOO!!!

Naruto: -todavia a dos metros- sabes que no hablo enserio sakura-chan. Ya te lo advertí bastardo o si no…

Sasuke: o si no que?? –rodeando a sakura por la cintura para atraerla hacia el-

Naruto: ya basta Uchiha-baka!!!

Todos menos Sasuke y naruto: O.O

Sakura: O///O _que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago Sasuke me esta abrazando, se siente tan bien, tan cómodo, contrólate sakura, que van a pensar los demás, pero… huele tan bien._

Naruto: -mucho pero mucho más cerca- ya te lo advertí BAKAAA!!!! AUCH!

Sakura: Sasuke!!, creo que se te paso la mano.

Sasuke: -quien por golpear a naruto ya se había separado de sakura y comenzaba a caminar hacia el campamento- se lo tiene merecido por escandaloso.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí,_

_Ay como un aguacero,_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí._

(Lo siento, es que ahora estoy escuchando una de Ricky Martin, me gusta esa cancion. Y quizás haga otras interrupciones con otras canciones, depende lo que este escuchando, aunque no tengan que ver con lo que esta pasando en el fic, son solo interrupciones, no tienen nada que ver con el desarrollo de la historia. Pa que no me pierdan la sintonía y no se extrañen si ven algunas le tras en cursiva con partes de canciones conocidas. XD, no se enojen.)

Una vez que llegaron al campamento y a naruto se le paso la euforia…

Shika: y que vamos a comer.

Tenten: pescado

Todos: otra vez!!!

Tenten: lo siento, pero no veo nada más que sirva para comer en este lugar.

Sakura: Puaj, despues de esta semana no voy a volver a comer pescado en toda mi vida, a demás, el pobre río va a quedar vacío una vez que nos vayamos.

Ino: tengo hambre!!!

Tenten: pues propongan algo Uds.

Naruto: seamos tan inteligentes como Ino y comámonos las hojas de los árboles. AUCH!!!

Sakura: será mejor que guardes silencio ¬¬.

Naruto: solo estaba bromeando, no tienes para qué ser tan agresiva Ino.

Ino: no tuviste para qué hacer esa broma Dobe.

Sasuke: ya basta, tengo hambre.

Neji: aguanta como hombre que eres –en susurro- si es que lo eres.

Sasuke: ¬¬ -le lanza una de sus miradas asesinas.

Sakura: ya basta!! Que yo también tengo hambre –le suenan las tripas-

Ino: se nota. Hace cuanto que no comes frentuda??

Tenten: pues vamos a buscar algo.

Todos: claro, porque no?

Neji: separémonos en grupos, asi cubriremos mas terreno mas rápidamente.

Sasuke: si, el tiene razon. Como somos 7, dos grupos Irán de 2 y un grupo de 3.

Ino: yo voy contigo shika!! –Aferrándose al brazo del Nara-

Naruto: YO QUIERO IR CON SAKURA-CHAANN!!!

Sakura: esta bien. _Aun que preferiría ir con Sasuke, pero bueno, no quiero que todos se den cuenta de lo desesperada que estoy._

Sasuke: Ino ira con shikamaru, el equipo 7 ira junto y por ultimo, tenten y neji que también Irán juntos. Vamos

Tenten: _neji y yo… juntos?? Solo los 2, sin lee??. Kyaaaa, que emoción._

En el camino:

Naruto: susurrándole al oído- ya veo baka, no me quisiste dejar solo con sakura, admítelo, ella te gusta y no soportabas la idea de que me fuera con ella.

Sasuke: claro que no.

Naruto: admítelo, esta buenísima, te gusta y sabes que soy superior a ti.

Sasuke: lo primero… tendría que pensarlo… pero lo segundo… ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE NOOOO!!!!

Sakura: -alcanzándolos, ya que iba mas atrás que sus compañeros- que ocurre, por que tanto escándalo!!

Naruto: es que sas…

Sasuke: -tapándole la boca a naruto- no ocurre nada.

Sakura: Ahh, ya veo, es otra de sus peleitas. Cuando van a madurar y darse cuenta de que pueden ser grandes amigos.

Sasuke: hmp. _Cuando las vacas vuelen._

Naruto: claro sakura. _Cuando los hyuugas dejen de tener los ojos blancos._ (Kyaaaa, no se me ocurría nada más)

Sakura: aquí no hay nada para comer además de peces y frutas silvestres.

De repente sienten un ruido, como una rama de árbol que se quiebra.

Sasuke: que fue eso!!

Sakura: -en un murmullo- Itachi.

Sasuke: que dijiste??

Naruto: vamos a ver!!

Sakura: claro que no!!!

Sasuke: porque no?? Que te ocurre, te ves preocupada.

Sakura: n-nada, no fue nada. Sigamos. Debe haber sido un animal.

Naruto: entonces vamos a buscarlo y lo cocinamos.

Sakura: que asco naruto. Acaso te comerías algo que atrapaste con tus propias manos.

Naruto: emmm, déjame pensarlo, pues si. Te comiste el pescado que te traje no?? Pues, lo pesque con mis propias manos.

Sasuke: usuratonkashi, se refiere a que si te comerías a un animal que atrapaste con tus manos, descuartizaste, le sacaste el pelo, la sangre, todo.

Naruto: Puaj, que asco, claro que no. Prefiero comer las cochinadas de Ino.

Sakura: ya basta, de por si estoy lo suficientemente mareada como para escuchar sus asquerosidades.

…………………………………………

En otra parte del bosque:

Ino: no hay nada más que frutas y peces.

Shika: que problemático, ni siquiera hay algún animal para cocinarlo y comer.

Ino: Puaj!, que asco, yo no me lo comería.

Shika: con hambre te lo comerías igual.

Ino: claro que no!

Shika: claro que si!

Ino: que no!

Shika: que si!

Ino: no!

Shika: si infinito un millón de veces mas 1, ja!, te gane.

Ino: que inmaduro eres.

Shika: si?? Mira quien habla, la que se pelea con su "supuesta" mejor amiga para ver quien se queda con el Uchiha-baka.

Ino: …

Shika: vaya! Acabo de quedar sorprendido, primera vez que no me dices nada por hablar asi de Sasuke.

Ino: sabes? Ya no soy la misma niña de antes, ahora tengo 16 años y para tu información he madurado bastante, además ya no estoy interesada en Sasuke.

Shika: O.O si que has cambiado, creí que la primera y ultima vez que te escucharía decir eso fue en un sueño hace dos semanas atrás. _Y uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido a mi parecer –_y pone una de esas caras de hentai como kakashi cuando lee su libro-

Ino: bueno, no es que lo haya olvidado totalmente, al fin y al cabo tengo que darle esperanzas al pobre… como crees que se sentiría si supiera que su querida Ino ya no esta ni ahí con el?? (Yo creo que haría fiesta, además, seria una menos del fan club admiradoras de Sasuke) ((Tu estas incluida en el verdad)) (Siiii, como adivinaste?? n///n) ((Que poco obvio ¬///¬)) muy mal claro esta. Pero ahora solo es mi amor platónico.

Shika: y se puede saber por quien lo has cambiado??

…………………………………

En otra parte del (Ahh, ya saben lo que dice)

Tenten: no me esperaba tener que hacer equipo contigo.

Neji: no tienes para que fingir, estar en el bosque durante 3 días con otros dos equipos, eso si que no me lo esperaba!! Pero que nos dejaran a los dos como equipo, era totalmente obvio, era eso o, si Sasuke-Dobe hubiera sido más hombrecito y se lo hubiera pedido a sakura, no hubiera tocado a los 2 con naruto. Pero aun asi, estaríamos los 2 en el mismo equipo.

Tenten: entonces tu crees que?...

Neji: que si lo creo?? Ja, es obvio, claro que el Uchiha anda detrás de sakura.

Tenten: y… a ti no te importa eso??

Neji: claro que no, ya te lo dije, yo no estoy interesado en ella.

Tenten: si… se me había olvidado.

Neji: aunque… no te voy a negar de que si me hierve la sangre verlos juntos. Encuentro que el Uchiha-baka no es para sakura, ella se merece algo mejor.

Tenten: no digas eso, si se ve que ella esta enamorada y si hacen tan linda pareja… además, lo mismo dijiste de Hinata con naruto, pero por lo que veo, te da exactamente lo mismo si se queda con el o no.

Neji: claro que no, no me da lo mismo, además lo último que quiero es ser pariente de ese lunático. Pero creo que al fin y al cabo el no se piensa dar por vencido. No?

Tenten: claro que no, si naruto se propone algo lo cumple. Me gustaría ser como el.

Neji: CLARO QUE NO!!!

Tenten: y porque dices eso???

Neji: 1.- no soportaría estar en el mismo equipo de alguien que se parezca a el. Con lee y Gai-sensei me basta y me sobra.

2.- ya me basta con tener que hacerme la idea de que le ande coqueteando a Hinata-sama, y que en un futuro no muy lejano seamos parientes. Si es que puedo impedirlo. Jajaja.

Y 3.- m-me gustas tal y co-como eres.

Tenten: TE GUSTO COMO SOY???

Neji: ammm- totalmente sonrojado (se lo imaginan. Que chistoso xD)- p-p-pues Cre-creo que s-s-si?

Tenten: a pesar de lo que aparentas, eres una persona muy tierna neji.

Neji: no todo es lo que parece.

………………………………………

Sasuke: tengo hambre!!

Naruto: yo también

Sakura: y que quieren que haga??

Naruto y Sasuke: -con cara de zombies poseídos- alimentanos!!!

Sakura: ya basta que me dan miedo!!

Sasuke: preferiría estar comiendo pescado ahora.

Sakura: yo también

Naruto: y yo

Sakura: miren… un nido!!

Naruto: Ohhhhh, que emocionante. Un nido. Nuestra salvación. Prefiero comer lo que hace Ino.

Sasuke: Dobe, que no te das cuenta?? En el nido deben haber huevos… vamos a ver

Sakura: eso era lo que queria decir, naruto.

Naruto: ya sabia… solo queria probar si estaban atentos.

Sakura y Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: hay 5 huevos… pero somos 7.

Sasuke: si, pero los demás también deben haber encontrado algo.

Naruto: y si no, pues que se pudran.

Los 3: Siiii!!!! (Se imaginan a Sasuke gritando como naruto?? Yo no. Pero igual quise probar)

………………………………………

Ino: pues si. Si se puede saber.

Shika: y, pues quien es??  
Ino: tu!

Shika: nani??

Ino: eso, pues que me gustas tu

Shika: vaya, y me lo dices asi nada mas??

Ino: y que quieres, que me arrodille ante ti??

Shika: no, pero… podrías mostrarte un poco nerviosa por lo menos. Para poder darme cuenta de que en realidad te gusto.

Ino: no vale la pena.

Shika: pero… que dices?? Claro que si

Ino: mira shika, te conozco muy bien, siempre hemos estado juntos, somos un equipo, por eso es que siento que decirte esto no me hace sentir nada especial.

Shika: entonces no te gusto

Ino: claro que si!!! Es que… na, no me entenderías. Solo se que me gustas y punto.

Shika: pues… TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS

Ino: no juegues conmigo quieres?

Shika: pero si no estoy jugando.

Ino: ambos sabemos que tu estas enamorado de Temari (grrrrr, la odio)

Shika: claro que no. La encuentro bonita, igual que a sakura, pero ellas no me gustan ni son tan especiales como tú lo eres para mí.

Ino: enserio??? JajaJAJAjaja

Shika: y ahora te ríes de mi ¬.¬

Ino: lo siento, es que nunca te había visto tan serio y nervioso a la vez. Te vez chistoso. Jajaja

Shika: si, ríe mientras puedas.

Ino: y por que? Que piensas hacerme???

Shika: pues esto – y se acerco a Ino para hacerle cosquillas.

Ino: Jaja, ya para jajaja me-me jajaja ya basta. Me ahogo jajajaja.

Shika: jajaja.

Ino: te amo

Shika: -sonrojado- yo… también.

Y cerraron su discusión con un dulce beso, el cual fue interrumpido por: (menos mal, porque ya se estaban calentando)

Ino: la comida!!!!

_Si tu no esta aquí, no se,_

_Que diablo hago amándote,_

_Si tu no estas aquí sabrás,_

_Que dios no va a entender… porque te vas…_

_(Otra cancion Jiji. Sin bandera. Si tu no estas aquí)_

……………………………………

Tenten: te quiero neji.

Neji: yo te amo.

Tenten: respóndeme algo.

Neji: que cosa??

Tenten: si yo te dijese AHORA que mis padres no me dejan salir con ningún chico a pesar de que me vaya a casar con el con un plazo de tiempo de 1 mes. Lo harías??

Neji: que tipo de pregunta es esa??

Tenten: solo respóndeme, y se lo mas sincero posible.

Neji: pues… yo creo que…SS, NO. Es que…

Tenten: déjalo hasta ahí, no te pedí que me dieras explicaciones. Solo… si me vas a decir que me amas y no es enserio. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Prefiero mantener las esperanzas de que algún día me lo vas a decir, a saber que lo que dices en realidad no lo sientes.

Neji: pero… yo.

Pero la chica ya se había marchado.

………………………………………

Sakura: bueno, entonces vamos, quizás los demás ya volvieron.

Naruto: dattebayoo, sakura-chan tienes razon, eres muy inteligente.

Sakura: Ohh, no me digas eso que me da pena. _Claro que lo soy que te crees Dobe._

Sasuke: ya basta de tanto cariño y vámonos.

Naruto: -cantando- Sasuke esta celoso, el baka esta celoso, porque el no puede confesarle a sakura-chan que esta enamorado de ella. AUCH.

Sasuke: ya basta Dobe.

Naruto: esta es tu oportunidad, no querías restaurar tu clan?? Aprovecha

Sasuke: no podrías ser más discreto

Sakura: ya basta naruto!!!

Naruto: si sakura TTTT

………………………………………

Y en el campamento

Sakura: llegamos!!

Ino: por fin.

Naruto: y que trajeron??

Shika: eee pues. Fruta!!

Sasuke: pero si ya había bastante fruta

Shika: -mirándolo amenazadoramente- pues trajimos mas!!

Tenten: y Uds. Que trajeron??

Sakura: pues, encontramos unos huevos. Pero solo son 5.

Ino: y todos nos morimos de hambre!!

Tenten: que haremos??

Neji: ya llegue!!

Naruto: Que?? Y tú no estabas con tenten??

Tenten: lo que pasa es que me dolía la cabeza y me vine antes.

Sasuke: y que trajiste??

Neji: encontré 3 huevos.

Sasuke: solo 3??? Ja, nosotros encontramos 5

Neji: pero los míos son mas grandes!!!

Sasuke: claro que no, los míos son mas grandes!!!

Neji: sabes que yo te gano allá abajo!!

Sasuke: a, si?? Pues que ciego estas!!

(Supongo que ya saben a que "huevos" se referían xD)

Naruto: ya basta dejen sus cosas tranquilas, no les da vergüenza hacer este espectáculo frente a las chicas??

Ino y sakura: O///O

Sasuke y neji: o.0 UPS.

Tenten: Bueno a comer

Sakura: que?? Ya esta todo listo??

Tenten: asi es, mientras Uds. estaban expectantes para ver si los chicos se bajaban o no los pantalones, yo tome los huevos y los cocine!

Ino: y con que fuego??

Shika: yo le ayude!!

Naruto: vaya que son rápidos.

Tenten: rápidos??, llevan como media hora peleando, tanto asi que este ni si quiera es el almuerzo, ya es la hora de la cena.

Naruto: nani?? Me perdí el alimento más importante del día TTTT

Shika: sabes que la comida mas importante del día es el desayuno verdad??

Naruto: claaro solo los estaba probando.

Todos: ¬.¬

Sakura: ya!! Comamos, tengo hambre, no he comido en todo el día.

Ino: nadie te manda a salir a explorar mientras nosotros desayunábamos.

Todos menos Ino y sakura: es verdad!!

Sakura: NO ESTABA EXPLORANDO!!

Ino: entonces??

Sakura: come y calla, metete en tus asuntos cerda!!

Naruto: y asi me alegas cuando peleo con el baka, si tu e Ino son peores.

Sasuke: mejor no te metas en enredos de mujeres.

Shika: es verdad, es muy problemático

Tenten: COMAMOOOOSSS!!!!!!

Se hizo un silencio total y todos tomaron sus habituales puestos en el suelo y se pusieron a comer.

…………………

Naruto: todavia tengo hambre.

Sasuke: come fruta, ya que sobra

Ino: yo también tengo hambre todavia.

Sakura: pues tu cuando no.

Ino: solo lo dices de envidiosa.

Sakura: Ohhhhh si, no sabes cuanto te envidio.

Ino: claro que si, porque sabes que soy mas delgada y bonita que tu. Y por que yo tengo novio y tú no.

Sakura: O.O que!!! tienes novio????

Shika: Ino, mejor cállate quieres

Ino: -sin tomar en cuenta lo que dijo shikamaru- claro que si, shika me pidió que fuéramos novios esta misma tarde.

Naruto: con razón no encontraron nada para comer, si estaban pendientes en quien sabe que cosas.

Shika: cállate Dobe, no hicimos nada malo.

Sakura: entonces Uds. dos son novios??

Ino: asi es frentuda, ja, como te quedo el ojo, conseguí un novio antes que tu!!

Shika: no se porque pero me siento utilizado.

Sasuke: vaya, vaya, asi que ahora tienes que lidiar con la gritona

Shika: te dije que la babosa era mía

Ino: babosa?? De que hablan

Shika y Sasuke: cosas de hombres.

Sakura: babosa?? Jajajajajajajajajaja

Ino: no le encuentro lo gracioso ¬¬

Sakura: pues yo si jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ino: ya terminaste??

Sakura: espera un poco jajajajajajaja. Jaja. Si, ahora si

Ino: ¬.¬

Tenten: pues, felicidades.

Neji: _felicidades??, pero si yo iba a pedírselo pero ella salio con su sermón _(porsi, se refiere a tenten, no a Ino, para los despistados)_. Que te ocurre tenten, me gustaría saber por que te comportas asi._

Sakura: no se si Uds. Pero yo me voy a dormir, recuerden que mañana nos vienes a buscar, y les advierto, que si kakashi-sensei no nos piensa venir a buscar, me voy como pueda. Quien se va conmigo??

Todos: YO!!!

Sakura: esta dicho, entonces mañana nos vamos.

Neji: espera un momento sakura, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sakura: claro, que ocurre.

Neji: -susurrándole- pero aquí no, se me hace incomodo.

Sakura: Ahh, ya entiendo, vamos.

Y se alejaron un poco del resto dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

……………………………

Un poco más lejos…

Neji: no se si te has dado cuenta, pero tenten anda muy rara.

Sakura: si, si me di cuenta, pero… y eso por que será.

Neji: bueno pues, esta tarde cuando hable con ella.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Tenten: te quiero neji.**_

_**Neji: yo te amo.**_

_**Tenten: responde algo.**_

_**Neji: que cosa??**_

_**Tenten: si yo te dijese AHORA que mis padres no me dejan salir con ningún chico a pesar de que me vaya a casar con el con un plazo de tiempo de 1 mes. Lo harías??**_

_**Neji: que tipo de pregunta es esa??**_

_**Tenten: solo respóndeme, y se lo mas sincero posible.**_

_**Neji: pues… yo creo que…SS, NO. Es que…**_

_**Tenten: déjalo hasta ahí, no te pedí que me dieras explicaciones. Solo… si me vas a decir que me amas y no es enserio. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Prefiero mantener las esperanzas de que algún día me lo vas a decir, a saber que lo que dices en realidad no lo sientes.**_

_**End flash back**_

Neji: y eso fue lo que paso.

Sakura: vaya, será por… no, no lo creo.

Neji: que ocurrió.

Sakura: pues, que hace un tiempo, tenten salía con un chico (es un chico "imaginario" que yo invente y que no tiene nombre, no tiene nada que ver con "naruto" originalmente), ella estaba muy enamorada de el, nosotras le decíamos que el no se veía muy interesado, pero ella nunca nos escucho, lo peor de todo fue que ella se tuvo que dar cuenta por si misma que el chico no la queria, el estaba enamorado de otra, y solo la utilizaba para darle celos a la otra chica.

Neji: QUE?!!! Y quien fue el desgraciado.

Sakura: en realidad no se cual era su nombre (yo tampoco xD), en todo caso, el era de la aldea del sonido, asi que quizás nunca lo volvamos a ver. Quizás por eso fue que ella te respondió de esa manera cuando le confesaste lo que sentías.

Neji: quizás. Pero aun asi ni me daré por vencido, gracias por tu ayuda, será mejor que volvamos antes de que piensen mal de nosotros.

Sakura: si, además, Ino me tiene que dar detalles de todo lo que ocurrió esta tarde.

Neji: te refieres a lo de ella y shikamaru.

Sakura: si, asi es. Que bueno, me alegro por ella, al fin y al cabo hacen una linda pareja. Pero que no se te olvide, lo que te dije de tenten es un secreto. Si piensas hablar con ella, No le digas que yo te dije.

Neji: no te preocupes, no le diré nada. Buenas noches.

Sakura: si, a ti también

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida,_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das._

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decirte…_

_Que todo lo que siento es gracias a tu amor_

(Kyaaaa, que linda es esa cancion)

………………………………………….

De vuelta en el campamento, todos ya estaban durmiendo.

Sakura: rayos, la cerda se quedo dormida, estoy segura que lo hizo apropósito para no contarme nada.

¿?: Sakura, estas despierta??

Sakura: pero que mier… Sasuke??

Sasuke: levántate, no quiero que nadie más se despierte.

Sakura: esta bien –ya de pie, junto al Uchiha- que ocurre?

Sasuke: de que hablaban tanto tu y neji??

Sakura: eso a ti no te importa

Sasuke: si me importa, el no me da confianza.

Sakura: si?? Pues, yo se con quien me junto.

Sasuke: no seas infantil.

Sakura: el infantil eres tu, para que quieres saber lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer???

Sasuke: porque me importas.

Sakura: _le importo?? Kyaaaa, primero me dijo que le gustaba y ahora que le importo… definitivamente estoy soñando_.

Sasuke: sakura, me vas a decir o no.

Sakura: estábamos hablando de tenten.

Sasuke: y eso te costaba tanto?? Y que cosas exactamente??

Sakura: eres un cahuinero (copuchento), eso a ti no te interesa y punto.

Sasuke: sakura.

Sakura: si??

Sasuke: me gustas

Sakura: _ahora si me desmayo_. Nani???

Sasuke: se que escuchaste bien, y no pienso repetírtelo –la oscuridad de la noche lo beneficiaba, ya que estaba mas sonrojado que nunca-

Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke: que??

Sakura: tú también me gustas.

Sasuke: ya lo se…………………………………………………… -despues de un laaargo rato-

Sakura: y ahora que??

Sasuke: pues, que se yo. _dale un beso idiota._

Sakura: _si el no quiere tomar la iniciativa lo haré yo._

Entonces Sasuke se acerca lentamente a sakura

Sakura: _menos mal._

Se besaron, definitivamente para sakura ese beso no fue para nada parecido al de neji, ese era mas romántico, a demás de que se lo daba a la persona que había amado durante toda su vida, a su querido Sasuke Uchiha (oh, me salio verso). Pero como son seres humanos, el aire es vital, por lo que su momento fue cortado por la maldita falta de oxigeno.

Sakura: hace mucho frío no crees.

Sasuke: si, asi es.

Sakura: bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Sasuke: espera un momento.

Sakura: que ocurre???

Sasuke: aun me amas como me amabas antes de que me fuera con Orochimaru?? (Ese pedofilo gay, lo odio. Apoyo a las fans anti-orochigay!! )

Sakura: claro que si. (Que tonta la cabra) siempre te amare.

Sasuke: sabes?? Creo que hemos cambiado bastante, desde los niños que éramos antes.

Sakura: asi es, naruto también.

Sasuke: -susurrando- a lo que me importa el en estos momentos.

Sakura: no digas eso, sabes que en el fondo si lo quieres

Sasuke: mmm, quizás (no vayan a pensar que es gay, lo quiere como amigo nu mas)

Sakura: lo sabia .

Sasuke: sakura… cállate!!

Sakura: Ahh, que?? Porque??

Sasuke: por esto.

Y el Uchiha se inclino un poco (porque es un pokito mas grande que sakura xD), estaba deseando repetir ese momento. Sakura llevo una mano a la mejilla de Sasuke mientras el mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Sakura: _vamos, esta es tu segunda oportunidad. Deja de dudar!! _(Dudar, no sudar xD)

Sin pensarlo ni una vez, se acercó a él y le plantó un besó, el cual fue acompañado por las caricias. Los dos fueron recostándose en la hierba (Kyaaaa, que mona la palabra. Pero suena mejor pasto. Mas común), ella quedando en el suave y verde césped y Sasuke quedando sobre ella. Sakura rodeo con sus piernas a Sasuke. El beso ya era bastante largo pero aun no terminaba, en realidad se querían y sobre todo se necesitaban. Una de las manos de Sasuke se dirigió al hombro de sakura y fue bajando, recorriendo su cuerpo por su brazo, su mano e iba bajando mientras tocaba la piel de la chica. Bajó hasta dirigirse a la cintura y se dirigía a la pierna, en la cual no hubo ningún impedimento por parte de la chica en que la tocara. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a subir otra vez, cuando acariciaba su muslo, y las manos de sakura trataban de quitarle la ropa a Sasuke, se separaron repentinamente por un ruido que los puso muy nerviosos, ya que no querían ser descubiertos.

Sakura: que es eso!!

Sasuke: shhh!! Silencio, quédate tranquila, es uno de los chicos, si no ven ningún tipo de movimiento quizás vuelva a dormirse

Y efectivamente, como dijo Sasuke, el intruso se volvió a quedar dormido al verse fuera de peligro.

Sakura: vaya, nos salvamos. Pero quien era??

Sasuke: no lo se, y es lo que menos me importa.

Sakura: -bostezando- mmm, tengo sueño, ahora si, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos vamos de aquí.

Sasuke: si, tienes razon. Por una parte no quiero irme.

Sakura: y por que dices eso?? Pensé que lo único que querías era llegar luego.

Sasuke: si, pero eso era antes. Cuando lleguemos todo será igual que antes, muy aburrido

Sakura: pues, las cosas podrían cambiar si tu cedieras

Sasuke: mmm, a que te refieres??

Sakura: mm, a nada, no importa. Buenas noches.

Asi, ella se levanta dejando a un confuso Sasuke detrás de ella, quien despues de algunos segundos, toma el mismo camino que la chica.

_Dices que somos amigos, deberíamos ser algo más,_

_Y se que piensas lo mismo, pero tu sabes disimular._

_Dices que como amigos me kieres eternamente,_

_Pero como algo más me olvidarías fácilmente. _(Auspicia… nikki clan)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**3 días de supervivencia juntos"**_

_**Capitulo 4: "el regreso, sabes que eres diferente!!"**_

DIA 3:

Tenten: sakura!! Despierta. Nos vamos. Sakura!!

Ino: a ver, déjame probar a mi… frentuda a Sasuke se lo están violando!!! Y es un hombre!!

Sakura: -levantándose de golpe- aléjate de MI Sasuke-chan!!! Pedofilo depravado profanador de cuna!!!

Ino: jajjajajajajajasjajjjajajajaajajajajajajaja vaya que caes redondita frentona jajaja

Sakura: ggrrr, TE ODIO PUERCA, CERDA DE m$&!

Tenten: y ese vocabulario!!

Naruto: dattebayoo sakura-chan, nunca te había oído diciendo palabrotas.

Shika: y no sabía que Sasuke era tuyo.

Neji: y por que profanador de cuna, Ino nunca dijo que el "hombre" era "mayor" que yo sepa.

Sakura:- MUY sonrojada- ya basta déjenme en paz, a demás por que tanto alboroto en que me levante, ni que fuera la única que esta durmiendo.

Naruto: pues lamento decirte que si, eres la única.

Shika: a demás de que son las 2 de la tarde.

Sakura: NANI?? Tan tarde es?? Y por que nadie me había despertado antes.

Ino: vaya frentona, si que tienes el sueño pesado, hemos estado 1 hora tratando de que te despiertes y nada, no reaccionabas. No hay que tener 2 dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que estuviste muy ocupada en la noche, y en tu caso, mas aun tu que tienes por lo menos unos 5 dedos de frente.

Sakura: no estuve haciendo nada!! Es que… emmm…. Solo tenia sueño.

Neji: si? Pues lamento decirte que te perdiste el desayuno.

Sakura: y que me perdí exactamente de desayuno??

Shika: pues emmm, como te lo explico, pues… nada. No desayunamos nada.

Sakura: ajá, y Sasuke??

Ino: AJÁ, sabia que el tenia algo que ver en todo esto. Cuidadito sakura que ya sabes que Sasuke es mi amor…

Shika: ejem, ejem, ejem…

Ino: Jiji, no me dejaron terminar, es mi "amor platónico"

Shika: si, claro ¬ ¬

Sakura: pero hablando enserio, donde esta??

Tenten: salio hace un rato a dar un paseo, eso dijo.

Sakura: bien, y que se supone que hacemos mientras esperamos a que nos vengan a buscar.

Naruto: dattebayoo, tienes razon. Pues esperar, de veras (esa es la palabra que usa en el anime xD) ((si, pero no estamos en el anime, asi que continua, antes de que se vaya la musa. Mira que cobra por hora)) (musa: asi es, cobro al contado, no acepto cheques ni tarjetas de crédito ni de casa comerciales, tengo muy buenas ideas y fabulosos descuentos, para contratar mis servicios solo comunícate a 555-musa-555, mis operadoras las estarán esperando, al igual si hay una serie o un manga en el cual no te gusto como quedaron emparejados los personajes, nosotras te podemos dar una solución y ayudarte a elegir, o si eres un personaje de anime/manga y esta indeciso, también te podemos ayudar y te haremos un jugoso descuento llámanos, te estamos esperando) (oye, esto no es para que te des a publicar, es un fic, no un afiche) ((a demás que ni si quiera tiene numero, vive en la cabeza de la autora igual que yo, llego de invitada el otro día y no se como echarla)) (si, pero lo de los consejos, es verdad, al final de este capitulo, mi musa pondrá los consejos que le han pedido, aunque nose como xuxa se los han pedido pero lo hicieron. Y ya, dejen de pelear, que el fic debe continuar!!)

Ino: que irresponsable, como es, nos vendrá a buscar quizás a que hora!!

Sasuke: que pasa.

Ino: Sasuke-kun!! Llegaste

Sasuke: Noo, vengo caminando en la esquina, claro que llegue!!

Neji: vaya, que amistoso andas.

Sasuke: -mirada matadora- eso no te importa. –Dirigiéndose al resto del grupo- el aun no llega?

Shika: si te refieres al responsable de tu sensei, pues no, aun no llega.

Sasuke: me lo imaginaba.

Neji: incluso naruto se dio cuenta de que se tardara por lo menos 5 horas.

Naruto: asi es… oye QUE TRATASTE DE DECIR!!

Neji: yo?? Naada.

Naruto: te observo ¬ ¬.

……………………………

Despues de un largo rato de "estrés" y de peleas absurdas. (Al parecer todos tenían hambre) por lo que ya les había dado las 6 de la tarde y kakashi aun no llegaba ((y no tiene pa cuando))

Naruto: ya basta, dejen sus espectáculos para cuando estén solos!!

Shika: parece que alguien esta celoso!!

Ino: además si no te gusta, pues no mires.

Naruto: no es eso, es que es desubicado!!

Sakura: naruto tiene razon, no tienen porque estarse besando frente a todos nosotros.

Ino: -soltándose de shikamaru- perdóname frentuda pero somos libres de hacer lo que queramos. O es que acaso tu igual estas celosa??

Sakura: celosa de que??

Ino: de que estas mas sola que un perro.

Sakura: claro que no!! Además, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

Shika: gracias sakura.

Sakura: UPS, no shikamaru, no me refería a ti. _Shaa, rayos siempre la cago._

Sasuke: ya!! Dejen de pelear por estupideces. Y Uds. Calientes, ya basta solo dan de que hablar pero no ponen celosos ni a chouji.

Neji: -sumándose a la pelea. (Solo pa llevarle la contraria a Sasuke)- pues, que yo sepa el no esta aquí con nosotros.

Sasuke: solo decía.

Neji: ja! _Tarado._

Sasuke: hmp. _Idiota!_

Tenten: ya basta!!!! Me tienen aburrida con sus absurdas peleas!! Menos mal que no ando con shurikens o kunais, por que si asi fuera ya estarían todos muertos!!

Todos: O.O que agresiva

Tenten: bueno, quizás exagere un pokito .

Todos: pokito??

Tenten: ya basta!! Coman, guarden sus cosas y nos vamos si??

Todos: si jefa!!

Tenten: uú no se cuanto mas los voy a soportar. Ino shikamaru!! Ya basta, cuando lleguen seguirán con su espectáculo!!

Ino: - quien no desaprovecha sus oportunidades (si saben a lo que me refiero)- esta bien.

…………………………………

Despues de una hora. (Estoy puro rellenando. Es que se me corto la inspiración) ya todos habian comido, guardado sus cosas y estaban listos para irse. No tenían nada que hacer, y para pasar el rato Ino y shikamaru se estaban comiendo, neji solo miraba a tenten, Sasuke estaba muy concentrado en tronar los dedos para ver como salía fuego (como Roy, de full metal alchemist), sakura lo miraba y naruto los miraba a los dos. (No están pa na aburríos xD)

Sakura: estoy aburrida!!

Naruto: te cuento un chiste??

Sakura: será, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer, esta bien. Lánzalo!!

Naruto: Que estaba escrito en la tumba de un hipocondríaco?

R: Ahora me creen...?

Shikamaru: dirás, en la tumba de Sasuke.

Sasuke: no me parece gracioso.

Neji: claro, solo porque estas involucrado.

Sakura: pues a mi tampoco me parece gracioso.

Shika: pues porque tu lo defiendes

Naruto: ya dejo de ser gracioso. Quieren otro?? (Noooooo)

Todos: está bien.

Naruto: Mamá, mamá, cómprame una pelota

Hijo, además de inválido eres imbécil!

Sasuke: jajajajaajajaja (se lo imaginan riendo a carcajadas?? Pues me lo acabo de imaginar… y es horrible!!!)

Sakura: NARUTO!! Eso fue cruel.

Shika: aun asi estuvo mejor que el otro.

Sakura: yo igual se me uno.

Naruto: pues, esta es tu oportunidad.

Sakura: Un niño negro va a la cocina donde su mama esta preparando la cena y pone sus manos en la harina, acto seguido la aplica en su cara para después comentarle a su mama:

-Mira mama, soy blanco.

Su mama le zumba un bofetón.

El niño decide enseñarle a su padre, va a la sala y le dice a su papa:

- Mira papa, soy blanco.

El papa entonces le suelta un puñetazo.

El niño ya frustrado va donde su abuela y le dice:

- Mira abuelita, soy blanco. Sin pensarlo su abuela le da una paliza.

El niño entonces piensa: "No tengo ni cinco minutos siendo blanco y ya no soporto a estos negros de mierda!!".

Tenten: que racista.

¿?: Pero igual esta bueno.

Todos: POR FIN APARECE!!!

Kakashi: yo!

Sakura y naruto: llega tarde!!!!

Ino: MUY tarde. Que descarado. Que hacia tanto rato que no nos venia a buscar??

Kakashi: mmm, pues nada

Todos: uú

Kakashi: pues vámonos.

…………………………………………

Y asi emprendieron camino de regreso a la villa oculta de la hoja.

Fin

_Unbreak my heart,_

_Say you love me again,_

_undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door  
and walked outta my life  
uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights   
unbreak my heart_(una muy linda cancion de tony braxon... no es muy conocia. Tiene una version en español. Originalmente se llama unbreak my heart. En español no rompas mi corazón)

Noooooo, no termina ahí. Sigamos.

En el camino:

Un poco más alejados del resto:

Sakura: Sasuke, supongo que todo será como antes no?

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: _rayos. _Entonces seremos los mismos compañeros de antes no??

Sasuke: claro.

Sakura:…

Sasuke: que no.

Sakura: que??

Entonces Sasuke la beso igual que las otras dos veces, aunque esta vez no le importo en absoluto que los demás los estuvieran observando.

Naruto: que?? Baka…

…_Por estos celos, ke me queman por dentro,_

_El te besa y me lamento,_

_No te debo codiciar,_

_Pero no puedo evitar, los celos que siento,_

_El me roba tus momentos,_

_Y porque debo olvidar, a quien más quisiera amar. (Kyaaaa, viene justo al momento)_

… _y yo trato de ocultar mis sentimientos,_

_Me preguntas y les miento, y te tengo que admitir,_

_Que no paro de sufrir… _

… _que no me duele, saber que estas que estas con el,_

_Que no me hiere, pensar que tocara tu piel,_

_El no te puede amar como te amo yo… (Nunca me había dado cuenta totalmente lo que decía la cancion. "celos" de Mario guerrero… 100 chilean people)_

Neji: shhh, cállate narutonto, déjalos tranquilos.

Tenten: - dirigiéndose a neji- lo ves? Si hacen una linda pareja.

Neji: mmm si, quizás, pero aun no estoy conforme.

Tenten: Jiji, nn

Neji: -tomándola de la mano- sabes?? Lo he pensado mucho y… Estoy completamente seguro.

Tenten: de que cosa??

Neji: de que… si me casaría contigo. Si seria capaz de pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, y haría lo necesario para que me aceptaras. Porque te amo

Tenten: pero… neji, yo. No, no creo que sea lo mejor.

Neji: ya basta, como vas a saberlo si no lo intentas, dame una oportunidad para probártelo. Solo una, te prometo que no te haré sufrir.

Tenten: mmm, no estoy segura. ((Tonta, di que si))

Neji: vamos, por favor (Kyaaaa, que lindo, me lo imagino poniendo una cara de perrito triste. Que tierno)

Tenten: bueno, esta bien. Pero solo una…

Pero neji la interrumpió con un dulce beso ( y a los que no les gusta esta pareja, se cagan!!)

Neji: te lo dije, te amo.

Tenten: yo igual pero…

Neji: pero nada.

Tenten: pero… no están mirando todos.

Neji; que??

Y efectivamente, todos los estaban observando con una cara de O.O y de "por fin" a la vez.

Y asi, todos se fueron en parejas, sakura y Sasuke, quien aunque todavia no le dice que quiere ser su novio a la chica, es obvio que va a serlo (dije "serlo" no "hacerlo"). Neji y tenten, quien obviamente se van a casar. Promesas son promesas, y neji dijo que estaba de acuerdo. E Ino y shikamaru, no hallaban la hora de llegar pa irse a un hotel y hacer ya saben que cosas y naruto y kakashi están mas solos que perro callejero.

Ahora si…

Fin.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_I__ am fergalicios,_

_i m so delicious_. (Dice cosas tan estupidas esa cancion, la mina tiene el ego terrible chico. Como que trae locos a toos los gallos y que toos se dan vuelta a mirarle el cuerpo y que es deliciosa y que desean su tesoro y que no es de mala calidad y otras tonteras))

Pero todo no termina ahí…

Uds. se preguntaran ¿y que paso con naruto? ((pues no, no lo hacen))

Pues aquí tienen una parte de su triste vida:

Naruto: que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando.

¿?: Gra-gracias na-naruto por in-invitarm-me a Sa-salir con-con-contigo. (Ya adivinaron quien era??)

Naruto: es que tengo que decirte algo importante Hinata. (Sii, era ella)

Hinata: que-que cosa?

Naruto: me gustas Hinata.

Voz que le habla por el oído a naruto pero que no se ve y nadie la escucha más que el: no seas tan seco.

Hinata: es-es en-enserio??

Naruto: dattebayoo claro que si.

Hinata: t-tu también me-me-me-me (parece disco rayao) gus-gustas narut-to

v.q.l.h.p.e.o.a.n.p.q.n.s.v.y.n.l.e.m.q.e (si alguien no entiende pues que lea mas arriba): dile que quieres que sea tu novia!! Pero apurate que me desesperas!!

Naruto: emmm, Hinata, quieres ser mi novia??

Hinata: _ahora si me desmayo. _P-p-pues yo, emmm, s-si, s-si quiero

Naruto: dattebayoo, es genial!!!

v.q.l.h.p.e.o.a.n.p.q.n.s.v.y.n.l.e.m.q.e: ahora dile que te quieres casar con ella!!

Naruto: CLARO QUE NO!!

Hinata: eehh?? Q-que ocurre??

Naruto: n-nada, nada.

Voz: díceselo, y te la llevas a la cama luego.

Naruto: QUE ORDINARIO, CLARO QUE NO, NO ESTOY TAN DESESPERADO TODAVIA!!

Hinata: q-que ocurre naruto??

Naruto: nada, nada

Hinata: estas actuando m-muy raro, me-mejor me voy. –y se levanta de la banca en que estaban (estaban en un parque porsi)-

Naruto: espera, Hinata.

Voz: vaya que la cagas Dobe.

Naruto: PERO SI FUE TU CULPA BAKA!!! Hinata espera!!!

Hinata: que quieres??

Naruto: somos novios verdad??

Hinata: -totalmente sonrojada- s-s-s-s-s-s-s (ahora parece serpiente) SI!!

NARUTO: DATTEBAYOO, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. LO LOGRE!!!!

Voz: por fin, ahora vuelve para acá.

……………………………………………

Y cuando llego naruto a otra parte de la plaza:

Naruto: eres un baka Sasuke, por poco y te pilla.

Sasuke: fue tu culpa por no ser tan disimulado.

Sakura: pero por lo menos lo conseguiste.

Shika: por fin tienes novia, Dobe.

Ino: ni yo me imagine que alguna vez lo lograras.

Neji: yo tampoco.

Tenten: ja, te gane la apuesta neji, te dije que lo lograría.

Sakura: y que apostaron??

Neji: es… privado.

Tenten: bien, vamos .

(imagínense que apostaron, eso lo dejo a criterio de Uds.)

Sakura: si, pues, nosotros también nos vamos. Cierto Sasuke??

Sasuke: que?? Pero donde??

Sakura: me prometiste que ahora si que irías a ver a mis padres.

Sasuke: pero… tengo cosas que hacer.

Sakura: -jalándolo del brazo- ah no, claro que no, esta vez no te salvas. Vamos

Sasuke: noooooo!!!!

Naruto: sálvate baka!!!! JajaJAJAjaja

Shika: bueno, adiós naruto.

Naruto: que?? Adonde van??

Ino: tenemos una misión, nos iremos por un mes.

Naruto: los dos solos??

Shika: claro que no Dobe, con todo nuestro equipo!!!

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. Menos mal. Bueno adiós.

Ino: nos despides de los demás. Adiós!!!

Y asi todo termina Forever and ever. Y vivieron felices para siempre. Todos menos Sasuke que no se salvo de la prueba de admisión para ser novio de sakura que le hicieron los padres de la chika.

Peero. Como tengo que hacer un final feliz y convincente, o sino, no voy a poder dormir por el miedo de que me hagan algo las fanáticas de naruto.

Despues de un año, sakura y Sasuke siguen siendo novios, Ino y shikamaru llegaron de su misión un año despues, y con un nuevo integrante a la familia Nara-Yamanaka. Neji y tenten se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre y naruto y Hinata… pues ellos siguen siendo una pareja rara pero feliz.

Ahora si que si.

Fin

The end

Etc, etc, etc.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Les gusto???**

**Espero algún rezagado review, pliss. Algún consejo o algo.**

**Y como me quedaron gustando los chistes, aquí va otro muy chileno. (Ojalá que nadie termine sentido o enojado conmigo, es un chiste nu mas. Hay que saber disfrutar de las bromitas. Sin importar del país que uno es. Y se los digo como buena chilenita que soy)**

Argentino

Estaban un argentino y un chileno meando el baño cuando el chileno le dice al argentino:

- Oye, me dejai tocártelo...?

Extrañado el argentino responde:

- Che, que te pasa,...te volviste loco o sos maricón...!

- No, solo quiero tocártelo...

- Que sho sepa los chilenos son ladrones, no maricones...!

- Ya poh, déjame tocártelo...un ratito no más

- Pero si los chilenos son famosos por ser ladrones, no maricones...!

- Ya poh, una vez que sea...

- Bueno ya, para que sientas el poder de nosotros los argentinos...

El chileno le agarra la diuca con fuerza y le dice:

- ANDA PASANDOME LA BILLETERA, CONCHETUMARE...!!!

**Jajaja, nadie termino lastimado???**

**Pues que sho sepa, los chilenos si somos conocidos por ladrones (aunque yo no lo soy) pero no todos son asi. Da rabia por culpa de algunos picantes salimos toos perjudicaos.**

**Ya, les dejo de dar lata o no me van a querer dejar ningún recuerdito.**

**Quieren otro chiste??**

Había una viejecita en un martes femenino, entonces le habla al vedette que estaba bailando. Este se le acerca y la viejecita le dice

-cuanto me cobras por una noche

- mire son $100 Lucas en habitación de lujo, $50 Lucas en una de termino medio y $20 Lucas en la alfombra

Entonces la viejecilla se saca de su pecho $100 Lucas y se lo pone en la tanga y el muchacho le dice

-¡eh! le gusta lo lujoso

- No, quiero 5 en la alfombra.

**Lo admito, ese es más FOME. Ya mucho chiste por hoy.**

**Si hay alguna palabra que no entendieron o algo asi, me lo dicen y yo les digo que significa.**

……………………………………………………………

**Y como lo prometido es deuda y aquí me están molestando, las dejo con mi musa!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Musa: ufff, por fin. Bueno, aquí están las respuestas para los queridos personajes que se contactaron conmigo.**

**Inuyasha: déjate de weviar y quédate con Aome, la wna de Kikyo no te pesca ni en baja además de ser una puta cualquiera.**

**Edward Elric: definitivamente Winry. Estupido, es tu amiga de toa la vida y la mandai a freír monos al África. Que feo ED, que feo.**

**Pamela: sabes?? Tu nombre se me hace familiar, te llamas igual que la autora (no reveles mi identidad!!!). Pero igual, déjate de weviar, ninguno de esos tres cabros te pesca, el amigo de tu prima estaba mas rico!! (Ejem, perdónenla. Se supone que la respuesta era secreta!!)**

**Y por ultimo:**

**Itachi y kiba: quédense conmigo papitos, están enteros de buenos!!! (Que desubica, te he dicho miles de veces que son personajes inventados, no existen en la vida real) y yo tampoco asi que estamos parejos.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Bueno ese fue el aporte de mi musa.**

**Mi inner no quiere hablar porque se taimo, es que estábamos enojadas, aunque a mi se me paso, pero ella es mi parte sentimental y todavía no lo supera.**

**Es que el Otto día hubo una fiesta en mi school y no pue ir por que tenia que cuidar a una prima. Y ella se enojo por que queria ir. Pero si hubiera ido a la fiesta yo creo que no hubiese alcanzao a terminar el fic. En la casa de mi prima aproveche de escribir. Aunque dicen que no me perdí de naa, solo deje plantao a un loco, pero que tanto. Hay más en la tierra. Filo. Vive libre y a lo loco, que la vida dura poco xD.**

**Bueno, mejor me dejo de contarles mi vida que yo creo que a nadie le interesa.**

**Y les quiero decir a las escritoras de fics, como:**

**Karura, himeko Kasumi, L.I.T, yukari-yuki, atori, katsura-chan, Akatsuki-Uchiha, kaoru-chan, lady-naruto, ****Sakura Hime y Tenten-chan, la que escribió el peor san Valentín de Sasuke (me mate de la risa con ese fic, muy bueno), sora himeko, Moonlight Angel Princess (que hace unos fics muy buenos como una semana de**

**Esclavitud, a mi parecer, es el mejor), mitsuki Haruno, la que escribió ****Anata washi desu (tuve que ponerla, también esta super bueno), y toas las demás que están o no leyendo esto y quizás no las nombre, es que no ponen sus nombres en los fics entonces no me los se. Pero igual, les quiero decir que las admiro mucho, que son grandes escritoras con mucha imaginación cosa que a mi me falta mucho, y que he leído muchos de sus fics, pero no tengo tiempo para dejarles reviews, lo que pasa es que me sacaron el internet y tengo que ir a un ciber, entonces, como imaginaran, no soy millonaria y no alcanzo a dejar mi huellita en sus fics. Pero igual, si leen mi fic, espero alguna critica constructiva de parte de Uds. Sobre todo porque me di el tiempo de nombrarlas. Jajaja.**

**Bueno esu, se me cuidan, si encuentran que no lo hago tan mal, entonces pronto verán alguna otra creación mía por ahí, eso si, mas mejor, y en muucho tiempo mas. (Jaja, no tanto).**

**Bueno eso, si quieren hablar conmigo. Pues… BUSQUEN MI CORREO. Jajaja.**

**Que mala.**

**Yap. Esu. Tautau**

**Se me cuidan las "leyentes" ((esa palabra es mía copiadora!!)) se dice copiona. ((Eso también!!)).**

**.+.+.SwEeT PrInCeSs.+.+.**

**(Algo asi era, parece) Kyaaaa, xauzzz!!**


	2. aclaraciones mias las que leyeron el fi

**Oli, oli**

**Weno weno. Keri decirles de ke en realidad me equivoke. Jiji**

**Este no es un capitulo nuevo, es ke meti mano por ahí y me confundi pero bueno. Lo que pasa es que el fic ya termino.**

**Y lo que todas me preguntan. Que paso con itachi????**

**Yo la muy despistada se me olvido ponerlo en el fic después. xD.**

**Pero lo que keria explicar acerca de el es que se supone que el no habia matado a su familia, habia sido orochimaru pero le echo la culpa a el o sino iba a matar a sasuke tambem.**

**Pero en fin. Ya no lo puse en el fic y ahora no tiene sentido explicarlo. Que triste. Tienen derecho a enojarse conmigo. ((como no si eres tan tonta, te dije que se te habia olvidado algo)) mentirosa, no me dijiste nada. ((siii, echame la culpa a mi ahora)) **

**Bueno, cambiando el tema. Eso ya paso y ahora no se le puee hacer naa. Solo las invito a leer mi otro fic. "la luz esta encendida" personalmente me encxanto y este si que no tiene errores p porfi, leanlo y dejen reviews.**

**Wenu, esu xauzz y gracias por sus review tan lindos, no sabia que era tan xistosa. Jajaja ((ooohh, que xistosa)) ¬¬**

**Yap esu**

**Xauuzzz**

**SwEeT PrInCeSs**


End file.
